


Homestuck Lemon Fanfics!

by vanillabutterflies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BoyxBoy, Captorcest - Freeform, EriSol - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Pepsicola, Windicuffs, vantascest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabutterflies/pseuds/vanillabutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these come from my wattpad: vanillabutterflies</p><p>some shitty smut that I write when bored. I can't really write smut, so ye. and apparently I can't spell either???? so pardon that. I hope it gets better along the way haha. </p><p>also- also- in this book- the first 2 chapters are okay, but the writing skill and the feelings go downhill from there. it starts with chapter 3 and it goes really dark- kinda- maybe??? it's kinda depressing to read, and there are some dark material in them, so I would suggest not reading if you get triggered lol. but then it just gets sexual at the end and ends good, so we're all good- haha</p><p>I don't own homestuck in any way! andrew hussie has that job, while I just write fanfictions behind his back. if y'all wanna read some good fics, they're definitely not here lmao</p><p>truly, vanilla. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homestuck Lemon Fanfics!

these come from my wattpad: vanillabutterflies  
  
some shitty smut that I write when bored. I can't really write smut, so ye. and apparently I can't spell either???? so pardon that. I hope it gets better along the way haha.

also- also- in this book- the first 2 chapters are okay, but the writing skill and the feelings go downhill from there. it starts with chapter 3 and it goes really dark- kinda- maybe??? it's kinda depressing to read, and there are some dark material in them, so I would suggest not reading if you get triggered lol. but then it just gets sexual at the end and ends good, so we're all good- haha

I don't own homestuck in any way! andrew hussie has that job, while I just write fanfictions behind his back. if y'all wanna read some good fics, they're definitely not here lmao

truly, vanilla. :^)

 

ALSO ALL OF THE CHAPTERS HERE ARE OUT OF ORDER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH yeah


	2. Winicuffs: Cold Winter Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something i made back in 2014 when i joined the homestuck fandom hahaha- hope y'all like, and remember this was originally from my wattpad: vanillabutteflies

Jake laid on his couch watching a immensely interesting show, which was about adventures and skulls, 2 of Jake's favorite obsessions at the time. It was mid December, which meant they had 14 days off of school.

Jake, who was 18 of age was more than happy, since he had piles of homework waiting to be finished in his room, and now he would have time to do them all.

But he wasn't, just because he needed a break from school and education. He already had to messed with the exams a few weeks ago, and he planned to keep his brain shut off until it was needed. 

There was a harsh blizzard outside, although, he saw many brave, but nonetheless stupid people walking all about. Light glimmered in the frosty air, making them look like colorful stars glittering all about.

He lived in a small, yet comfy house, it was enough for 12 dwarfs if he could say so himself. He set up the lights during late November, so he wouldn't have to hang them up in the cold freezing air. The Christmas tree was up and shining, vivid ornaments hanging on a single plastic branch.

It was around 6:00 pm when he heard the doorbell ring. Jake moaned. He was so comfy in his spot, he didn't want to get up. Yet, he knew he had a door opening task to do, so he jumped out, then opened the door, which invited the frosty air into the living room.

There stood the one and only, John. "Gadzooks! Greetings, John! What brings you here on such a cold evening?" Jake asked, shivering, due to the low amount of clothing he was wearing. He was wearing a green sweater that Jade had made for him and, of course, boxers; every man had to wear boxers, that's what made then men! "Well. You see.. My heater broke! So, I was wondering.. can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Of course you can! But, mind if I ask? Why didn't you go to your other companions houses? You could have diddle dawdled to Strider's home."

"He's out of town with his bro, Rose is vacationing in Florida with Roxy. Jade.. Well.. Let's just say we have a bad connection." Ah! Now Jake remembered what Dirk had told him 1 week ago! It was about leaving town. How silly of him.

Jake had short-term memory, and that resulted in to him forgetting many important details that were an essence for survival. He managed to live for a long amount of time without being killed or something, and frankly, he was happy with that. 

"Oh.. Well, don't just stand out there. Come on in!" Jake stepped to the side to let the younger boy in. John let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks!"

~~CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS ((i mEAN. FUCK. UH. MY OSTRICH FARM.))~~

The two 'men' sat on couch and got comfy, the atmosphere warm, yet chilling at the same. "Thanks for letting stay here.

I could have froze like an ice cube in my house." John joked. Jake chuckled at the small inserted joke. Jake had realized that John had a father. Jake wondered where a dad would be at the time of need for his own dwelling. Where could he be? "Oh, what about your father, John?"

"He's out for the town, he's coming back tomorrow to stay for a few days." Ah, there's that lovely answer. 

Jake nodded. John sipped on his sweet hot chocolate. A few awkward minutes passed, pressed with strange coughing and sneezing. Jake really hated the silence; he actually hated all quiet moments. "Hey, ol' chap. Want to watch a exciting movie?" Jake asked, trying breaking the ice. ((SEE WHAT I DID THERE? no? okay. Mah Puns. I Just Laughed At My Own Pun. Dafuq.))

"Sure. What movie are you thinking of?"

"Something.. Like a comedy or adventurous?"

"Adventurous." John said, knowing that Jake had a crap load of adventurous themed movies. Plus, Jake also owned these British comedy movies, and let's just state that they have the most stupidest jokes John had ever heard.

There was this one: Guy 1: 'What do you call a freezing Brit?' Guy 2: 'What?' Guy 1: 'A cold Brit!' Jake was the one laughing his ass off, while John was still trying to figure out what the joke even meant.

Dirk had warned him about the British comedy movies, and boy, should he have listened. I guess that's were Jake got his horrible sense of humor. Nobody ever comments on his humor unless they want to experience a sad Jake, but no one likes a sad Jake, right?

Jake took out his favorite adventurous movie and placed in the CD thingy. The movie started, first came the story starter then came the main character.

John glanced over at Jake who's eyes were glued on to the TV. Jake loved movies was what John had grasped over the past few years he had been friends with Jake. For that reason, John always suggested a movie or even brought a movie when he met Jake. 

He recently had a dream about Jake touching him, here and there. He didn't know why, though. It was weird.. But.. Somehow.. Pleasurable. John, being only 16 had never experienced an intercourse. So, therefore he didn't know much.

John was taught about the dreams when he was younger from Dave. Dave had said that those were called 'wet dreams.' For a second, John didn't believe the guy, but after a few years, he trusted the information. Jake, on the other hand, had a few, maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he was still a raging virgin, either way, Jake must have had contact with skin to skin sometime ago; perversely with Dirk. 

John's mind started picture Jake naked lying on top of him, John's legs spread out just for the Brit. Jake in the middle getting his length, positioned to enter John's virgin hole.

John blushed at the image. He buried his face into his hands. Jake noticed and looked at the younger boy. "What's wrong, Egbert?" Jake asked, with his thick British accent that drove John mad in love. 

"N-nothing.." John stammered, not even bothering to look at the older teen. He was too embarrassed to say what he was imagining, it was just too lewd. Jake leaned over to John and patted his head. That made John blush even more.

Jake moved in closer and whispered in John's ear. "Let's do it shall we?" (( Well, That Escalated Quickly.)) His voice was low husky, making him sound lustful with a hint of seduction. "W-what?" John had hoped that his mind was making up things, yet on the other side he hoped that it was real. 

Jake pushed John down on the sofa. "John. I know what you are thinking." John blushed for the 3rd time. Jake had learned to read people's expressions, since, for one, he was best friends with a emotionless bastard, and for two, he was also friends with a drunkie.

Drunkies were like hieroglyphics, furthermore Jake had learned to change 'I fucking hate you' into 'I need more alcohol'. Pretty easy if you ask him. It only took him 5 years to translate everything, even so, he was more than proud to break apart the 'sugoi' powers of Dirk Strider and the slang of Roxy Lalonde. Jake lowered his head and started to nibble on John's collar bone.

John reacted with a surprised gasp. "Just calm your body." John tried, but then failed. His heart pounding on his chest caused him to freak out, John felt like he was going to get a massive asthma attack out of nowhere; just like a nerd.

His heart was beating way too fast for his own good, because of that, he was mentally scared of dying because of fucking Jake English. Jake moved up and sucked on John's neck. Biting, then sucking. He did this a couple of times, enjoying the bits and pieces of the moment. He lifted his head to see and admire the work he had made. Perfect, he thought. He loved to mark things that should belong to him in a sexual way. 

Jake took off his glasses and then John's. He placed them on the table right by them, chuckling when he heard the gasp of when he dropped the glasses on the wooden surface. He leaned in and kissed the younger boy. John was extremely surprised, his mind failing to process.

He was basically blind without his glasses, so right about now, he was seeing a blob of green with black blobs. He gave in and kissed back, worried about the reaction that he would get.

Jake didn't mind, he actually was vivid that John didn't back away from his loving kiss. The kiss was sloppy but passionate; just like everything Jake cherished. 

Jake tilted his head to get better access to John's mouth, his tongue skillfully slipping all around. Jake's tongue begged for an entrance, licking around John's pursed lips, John slightly parted his lips.

The tongues battled, clashing and slagging at each other, yet soon enough, Jake won, since John was inexperienced and all. Jake explored the boy's mouth, taking his sweet time. John moaned at the amount of love that was placed in the one kiss, the connection sending pleasurable mentions down to his aroused dick. 

Jake parted, leaving a string of saliva between him and John, who was panting, hard. Jake softly grabbed John's chin, lifted slightly. He kissed John's neck. Oh, how he craved the necks and shoulders. He also liked the shampoo head and shoulders, but he'd prefer necks and shoulders over head and shoulders. ((Try Saying That 30 Times, Lol.)) 

John's soft moans grew stronger, the sound reaching Jake's ears, giving Jake encouragement to continue. Jake took off John's shirt, tossing the piece of article somewhere to never be found. He kissed the top of John's torso, then moved down the to John's pants, he pulled them down with great force. John let out a gasp.

A hard erection awaited for Jake. Jake smirked as he caught glimpse of the aroused dick. He grasped onto the shaft, giving it a good pump, causing John to wither beneath him. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked, his tongue also playing an important role in the movement.

He bobbed his head up and down, increasing the pace as John's moans got louder. Jake wasn't a chaser for foreplay, he never was. He liked things fast and quick, but hot. Just like his coffee, or tea. ((OMG. DID I JUST DO THAT? hells ye.))

Taking the whole entire length in, or some would prefer the saying, deepthroating. Jake didn't like that saying, instead he called it, 'all the way'. Jake took John's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

The wetness of Jake's mouth made John melt into Jake's firm grip. It was so weird! John had never ever in his life, touched himself, since his father had told him that if he did, his privates would fall off; and for the lord of that, John never touched the damned thing for pleasure. He knew it wasn't true, but his dad did a damn good job of making fake evidence to scare John off until he was 16. 

Jake went faster and faster, making John's mind blur, it was just too much for his developing body! The way Jake moved his tongue was like magic! It was like a magician working with a snake, the thought of that scared the fuck out of John. Why did he use the saying snake? He was scared to death with snakes! 

John felt something balled up in his stomach, the feeling so foreign to his newly features. "A-ah.. J-Jake.. I-I...!" John tired to tell Jake that he was about to spurt, but he couldn't manage a good mouth. John came right into Jake's mouth, with a heart moan along.

Jake drank up the cum, licking the rest that tried to escape from his mouth. Jake hated the taste of semen, but soon he was used to the taste after him giving many blow jobs back in his day. He was usually forced to drink the cum, he at first despised the taste, but soon got accustomed to the taste, not loving it, but no hating it either. 

John furiously blushed. He felt so uncomfortable coming in a another man's mouth. He pushed himself up and took off Jake's green sweater and threw it somewhere unknown. He kissed Jake. Jake kissed back, his mouth practically screaming for more. John heard the thumping of Jake's heart; it was just like his. Fast, pounding, yet loving. 

He pushed Jake down then, pulled Jake's boxers down. A long length shot up. He stared at it. Then took it into his small hands. John honestly didn't know what to do, but he had observed what Jake had done, maybe he can mimick it?

He wrapped his mouth around the tip, his left hand pumped the length with strength. He took more of the length in, trying to hollow his mouth for the vast erection.

He bobbed his head up and down, careful, not wanting to choke on the damned thing, then embarrass himself. He had heard stories from Dirk that Dave always gags on dicks. John didn't want Jake to tell Dave about his gag reflex, he would be called a pansy after. 

He took in half of it and more. Jake thrusted a bit, causing John to gag, it came unexpectedly, soon, John got used to the job. He kept on sucking playing with the length a bit. After about 5 minutes of teasing and sucking, Jake came and he spurted white liquid all over John's face.

John licked his lips, the bitter taste of semen fulfilling his taste buds. John was more than proud, although his jaw hurt like fuck, he smiled in triumph. Jake licked the cum off from all over John's face. They kissed again with passion.

Jake pushed John down, more harshly than the soft Jake that John used to know. He spread John's legs. He sucked on his fingers, lubricating them so it wouldn't burn when he stuck them in John's virgin hole. "We'll go slow." Jake muttered.

He stuck one finger into John's entrance, knowing if he had put in two, he'd probably been kicked in the nuts. John jolted, feeling a rush of pain kick in. Oh lord, how he hated the feeling. "H-Hng.."

He placed in a second finger. John grabbed onto his hair, tugging on the black strands. Jake was fucking teasing him! God, that made John even harder. He scissored John until he felt John was ready and loose. "Are you ready, John?" John slowly nodded, already know what was about to happen next.

Dave had told John about his rounds of intercourse with his brother, and how Dirk just pounded into Dave without any lubrication or any warning whatsoever. Dave told him that it burned like hell, but after like 5 minutes it was pure love making. 

John wasn't actually ready-- he was scared out of his mind. He felt a hard thing slip into his hole, it went in deeper. Lord, his dad would be jabbing him in the throat if he had heard that John lost his vitginity to fucking Jake English. His dad despised Jake for some unknown reason. "A-ah..!" John shrieked, pain lacing through his rusty voice. Jake pushed more and more in; penetrating the younger boy.

"Give me a signal to move." Jake said, holding on to John's legs. After a few minutes John leisurely adjusted, yet his heart still beating like a humming bird's wings. John nodded at Jake, telling him to move. Jake started off slowly, not wanting to pain the junior more than he was already was. John let out soft, lusty, moans. "F-faster.."

Jake bobbed his head up and down, showing John that he understood, then fastened up the pace. John's moans got louder and louder. John withered in Jake's pounding, his body sinking into the cushion of the couch. He covered his face, not wanting Jake to see his crying face.

The pleasure was so overwhelming it made him want to burst right now. This was much better than that blow job Jake had given him. The skins of the boys clashed, making the sounds rowdy as fuck. 

Jake moved his hips into John, feeling the hotness of the insides cave onto his length. Jake quicken, getting way into the pleasure, seriously not paying attention to John, who was screaming like a woman below him. He had never been inside a virgin before, and god, he caved virgin holes now. 

"A-ah! J-Jake! J-Jake!" John yelled, feeling a feeling he had never felt before. Jake hit the g-spot and kept on hitting there. He knew it was, because John hand wrapped his arms around him and moaned loudly.

His moans also became extremely sweeter and no longer sounded like agony. Jake continued to enjoy the sounds that John was producing, the sweet sweat making him closer than before.

He thrusted in and out, hearing the moans of the boy, music to his messed up mind. The heat was rising, sweaty bodies slamming into each other, making wet sounds due to the pre-cum from the duo. "J-Jake..! I- i- I'm c-close!" Jake moved faster, trying to get him to the climax as well.

John felt it balled up in his stomach a pit of plain pleasure, an experience he had never acknowledged. John came spurting all over his and Jake's stomach, making a white mess, just like the snow outside.

Jake came into John, making the boy jolt a bit, due to the hotness of the spurt. The warm liquid filling John's hole, overfilling it to it's brim. John was panting so hard from the experience, he was truly believing that he was going to die if he didn't a breath of air. 

John gave Jake his signature goofy smile and kissed Jake's cheek softly. Now, John had something to brag about at school, since lately he'd only been bragging about his victory pizza eating challenge, and that was like 6 months ago. 

Jake smiled.

~~HEHEHEHEHE~~

John woke up to a pain in his back, his muscles sore as shit. He groaned. He looked over to see, Jake, who was softly snoring, his messy coal black his all over his tan skin. John smiled for a bit, then he looked up. He guessed he was inside Jake's room. Since, he saw lots of posters of movies, a bed which had skulls all over.

The walls painted a light green, with a few hints of green spotting. It was messy, and very unkempt. It also looked extremely childish in his opinion, with all the action figures and all. He also eyed a stack of homework on Jake's desk, almost reaching 18 inch high, and it was only thin sheets of paper. Well, he going to have to cherish his freshman year. 

A shot of pain rang through his timid body, just like needles punctured into his skin. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He moved a bit, accidentally hitting Jake right smack on his face. Jake shot up, "Blimey Bangers!" Jake exclaimed, his British slang getting the better of him.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." John apologized, rubbing his sore ass. Jake looked at John for a few faithful seconds, maybe still groggy from the late night sleep. Jake leaned in and kissed John's cheek.

John blushed a bit, he pecked Jake's soft lips in return. Jake smiled, genuinely. "Good morning, ol' chap." Jake whispered, softly into John's ear, with his amazingly thick British accent. ((wHY CANT I JUST DATE JAKE)) "Good morning to you too."

"Enjoy the night?"

John flinched a bit. "Yeah." John said, rubbing more of his ass cheek.

Jake noticed the pain that John was now facing, he chuckled at the boy's facial features. "Sorry about that, bud. (( 'Bud'? Wow Writer. So Smart. FUCK OFF. ;-; I DONT KNOW ANYMORE)) I kinda went oopsie daisy, yesterday." (( This Is Why I Have No British Friends, Guys.))

"It's alright."

Jake got up and stretched, his bones cracking, his muscles stretching along. "I'll go make some breakfast, do your things, and my clothes are in there." Jake pointed to a finely carved wooden thingy. John nodded and with that Jake walked out.

John thought, even though, last night was freezing, it was a cold winter night. It was a wonderful night nonetheless. He smiled. He finally got to do 'things' with his now called 'boyfriend'. He chuckled. He was happy. Extremely happy.

He wondered, if.. He'd ever get to top. If ya know if I mean.


	3. Human!Vantascest: Bloody Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angsty and smut filled vantascest shit hahah-

The eldest Vantas was enjoying cheesy TV shows, about saying yes to the dress and other TV shows made for teenage girls. He was so hooked he didn't notice his little brother enter the darkened living room, although Kankri wasn't a very loud person to begin with, so really, he wasn't very noticed all that often. "Karkat..?" Kankri asked, his voice raspy, low. Karkat glanced over looking at Kankri, seeming very irritated. "What?" Karkat asked, monotone-ish. Kankri opened to mouth to say something. "Wait. Wait."

Kankri shut his mouth and looked at Karkat questionably. "Are you going to give me a 3 hour lecture about being too girly? If you are..." Karkat paused and glanced at Kankri. "I'm seriously going to snap your neck in half." He finished. He was pissed from the earlier events at school, and he didn't want to be pissed off anymore. 

"Of course not, dear brother. And please, do not use that sort of language against children of my age. I was just about to inquire as why you are not engaging on your 5 page assay on the thrilling book Hamlet. It is due next week, you do recognize that, correct?"'

Karkat looked away. "None of your stinking business."

"My beloved brother, you must do it sometime this week. Being indolent is never the case." Kankri said, tilting his head at his older brother, who was sitting on the couch, criss-crossed. A charcoal colored blanket draped over his bleached pure white hair, and over slim body, and embracing a pillow tightly. Karkat mumbled crude words under his breath. "I have been observing that your grades have been.. Rather.. Increasingly low.."

It was true. Karkat had never gotten a stinking A in any classes or assignments. Karkat didn't even give 2 flying fucks about school; unlike Kankri who always had been that straight A student and everyone praises him. Like 'his vocabulary is so large!' As teachers may say or, 'he's so smart!' And whatever. Everyone was shocked that Kankri was his younger brother, since they where nothing alike. Except for the eyes. That's about it. Karkat adverted his eyeballs to the carpet floor. "Who cares?"

Kankri gave out a sigh. "You better get to it. By the way.. I requested some of my friend's company over tomorrow at 4:30-6:55 for studying and the saying, er, 'hanging out'."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kankri nodded and sprinted up the stairs.

Karkat looked at the Cross above the window on the left of the room. His family was pretty religious compared to most. When they were younger, their father shoved religion down their throats all the time. They weren't allowed to swear or curse, but Karkat rebelled and did whatever the fuck he wanted. 

His father was a devout man, true to his word, the ideal leader out of all. Kankri was always his favorite child. Perfect, intelligent.. Karkat had seen his father's eyes when Kankri was born. It lit up, hope filled his eyes, up to the point it would pour out of his sicken mouth. Unlike when he was born.

His father left when Karkat was 8 and Kankri was 5. He went out to preach to those who where considered as sinful and corrupt. To lead those who did not know their way to the above. Of course his father would send letters show up from time to time, but it was rare to see him. 

But that was 10 years ago. Karkat had honestly forgotten what his father even looked like, even if he saw the pictures. He couldn't believe that was the man that he had followed for 8 years of his life. Hell, he didn't even know if he was even alive.

~

_Karkat opened his eyes, he glanced around, eyeing the crimson blood the was flooded all over. Red & white feathers among the floor, scattered as if they were a field of flowers. He looked up, warm velvet liquid fell to his face._

_He looked back down, his heart thumping faster than it should. "What the hell?" Karkat cursed as he took a glance at his bloodied hands. He heard a sound coming from the back of him, he quickly turned around. His eyes widened, his heart accelerating. He gripped his hands into balls. There stood the man he hadn't seen in 10 years. His father. "Son."_

_Karkat pursed his lips, eyes filled with hate. "I am not your son. You are not my father." Karkat said though gritted teeth. His father kept quiet, his black eyes piercing into Karkat's soul, sending a rapid shiver to his spine._

_Karkat gulped. His father looked around, eyes weakened when he came to face Karkat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Karkat." His father said, tears forming. His father fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you half of your life. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like a father was supposed to. I'm sorry."_

_Karkat felt tears coming but he held it together. "Where are you..?" Karkat asked, his voice quivering. His father looked up at him with pain all over his face. "I'm dead, Karkat." The moment hit Karkat right in his heart, scattering the pieces._

_"How..? When..?" Karkat had so many questions, but those where the only words that managed to slip through his chapped lips. "I died when you were supposed to be 12. A disease was rapidly spreading in the place where I was destined. I tried to escape the place, but the airport was jammed with thousands of people. I couldn't go. The disease already got to me. I got worse and worse. And so it was my time." His father sobbed._

_Karkat's breathing quicken, he felt a tear slip down his bloodied face. "No. No. You. You're not dead." Karkat yelled, gripping his hair, tears flowing faster. There was a thick silence between the two as Karkat let his feelings out._

_"Face the facts, son." His father said, in the strong voice he always had, yet wavered when he finished the sentence, showing that he was also surprised. His father got up and walked to Karkat, his father cupped his face. "Listen to me. Take care of your brother. Do everything a man should. You are the man of the house and family now. And please." His father wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck._

_"Take care of yourself."_

~

Karkat shot up from the couch, sweating. What the actual fuck was that..? He dug his face in his hands then looked up to a voice. "Oh, brother, you are finally awake. May you consider to drive me to school today? I seemed to have missed the vehicle that was supposed to bring me to my destination." Kankri said, sitting on a wooden chair, all ready for school. ".. Urk.. Yeah. Sure. What time is it?" Karkat asked, still trying to recover from his dream and morning grogginess. "6:45."

"What." Karkat suddenly snapped out of his grogginess. "6:45." Kankri repeated again, just a bit louder. "Fuck. Shit. Uh." Karkat was now standing. "Language, brother."

"Not now, Kankri!" Karkat yelled, running up the stairs, going to brush his teeth. "Quickly, brother." Kankri yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Shut your pie hole, Kankri and make some coffee!"

Kankri sighed and walked over to the kitchen, placed his backpack down and grabbed the instant coffee.

~

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Karkat asked, still crabby from the earlier event. "You always are incredibly crabby when I awake you from your dreamworld." Kankri answered, reading his thick ass novel, as Karkat would say it. Karkat couldn't argue. 

It was true. He was crabby about everything and at everyone. "Well, care to wake me up next time?" Karkat asked, sipping from his cup, annoyed still. "Can do, dear brother." Karkat aimed his eyes back to the road, careful not to make a car accident.

~

"Mr. Vantas! Your late again?! That's the 30th time this month!" The teacher scolded, waving her hands all around, her face red as a beet. "Well. This time it wasn't my fault. You see-" he got got cut off by a yellow sheet of paper. Oh, great lord. Detention for 1 hour. "Now, go sit down."

He went to sit down at his seat, mumbling curse words under his breath. He heard one of his best friends, Gamzee, snort. He slapped Gamzee on the head, playfully. Gamzee smirked, not being able to say anything due to the crabby teacher that was still scowling. Karkat smirked back.

~~

"Duuuddeeee. That science teacher was like bitching like a bitch when you walked in class." Gamzee chuckled, chugging down his Faygo. "My annoying little brother forgot to wake me up.. Again. And he missed his bus." Karkat mumbled, crunching on his nachos. "But that was like. The first time she was like total bitching." Gamzee started to laugh. "Hey." John greeted out of no where, causing Karkat to choke on his nachos, like he did with Dave's manhood. Jk. Jk.

Because of that, Gamzee was laughing like a maniac. "What the actually fuck, John?!" Karkat yelled, still choking. John sat down. He wiggled his eyebrows at Karkat and started to eat his own piping hot nachos. Karkat growled then rolled his eyes. 

"You know you could always just fucking sit down. You know that, right?" Karkat mumbled, hitting Gamzee on the head with the empty Faygo bottle. "But it's much for funnier when you choke on something." John said, twirling his fork in the air, like you know, when you twirl a pen or something.

His eyes perked up as he noticed the one and only, Dave. "Dave! Over here!" John hollered, flapping his arms in the air. Dave walked over to the table and plopped his sorry ass down. "I fucking heard Gamzee laughing and Karkat choking on something from the fucking lunch line, which is like 1/4 of a mile from here." Dave said, as he popped his coke opened and took a sip.

John chucked. "Mr. Choking over here couldn't handle his nachos." John said, chewing on his nachos, his beautiful buck teeth sticking out from time to time. "Then, he can't probably handle your small d." Dave joked. "What?!" John exclaimed, furiously blushing. It was Karkat's time to laugh, even though it was about him sucking a dick or some shit. "Just joking, Johnifer."

"Don't call me that, Dave." John pouted. "Ain't helpin' if your whinin'." Dave said, in his thick Texan accent that laced through his exotic speech. John stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "Wait. Are we talking about homo or names here?" Gamzee asked, confused, as always.

"Neither, you fuckass." Karkat said. "Alright, Karrot." Gamzee teased. Dave snorted and then it was John who started to laugh. "What the fuck." Karkat said, monotone yet with a prick of anger in his voice.

"Anyways, my brother is going to your house today, right?" Gamzee said, twirling the dented Faygo bottle around. "Yeah, and maybe the rest of the twerps." Karkat mumbled. "Maybe we should have a hang out too!" John suggested. "What?" The trio asked, scared of what John had suggested.

"I mean, we haven't even gone to any shops or malls or anywhere together as a group for like years, man!"

Dave sighed, finishing up his coke. "That's true." Dave said, crushing his coke can. "We ain't girls, John." Karkat hissed, trying to finish his heavenly nachos before lunch ended. "But, guys can hang out, right?" John asked, looking at Dave who had his hands up mid way, like 'what the fuck you be talking about' thing.

"How I hell am I supposed to know?" Dave answered with another question, just because that's how he rolls. "Because you're the coolest kid here!" John said. "I dunno. I don't hang out all that much anymore." Dave said, maybe to his defense. "Bull crap!" John exclaimed. "I saw you hanging out with Dirk like 2 days ago!"

"Hey. Brothers need time together too, ya know." Dave said. John made some high squeaky noises and mumbling unknown words to the English vocabulary. Karkat raised one eyebrow and looked at his group. Why was he hanging out with a bunch of homo assholes? Heck, if he knew.

~

After lunch, John had decided that they were going out as a group, and that's final. Karkat went along with it, well.. Because John gets pretty feisty when it comes to this kind of stuff and when he means 'feisty' he actually means weird.

They were planning to stop by one of the cafe's near the mall, since, most of them were crabby as hell after school and needed a kick of caffeine before the adventure began. They also had to wait for Karkat and Dave because they both had 1 hour of detention. Karkat had asked Dave how he got detention and he told Karkat this, "I 'apparently' am not allowed to call a history teacher a 'a bitch who likes to guzzle on c*ck in school."

Karkat also wondered how this one was going to end. Last time when they hung out, they went on a swearing spree, and they also got in a pretty messy fist fight. Fist fights were the worst thing that could happen.

Yeah, sure, he was strong, but Gamzee was way stronger. Dave was about the same strength and stamina as Gamzee, and John, well.. John is usually the one who would jump in and tell them to stop, and get punched. John didn't believe in fighting, but if you insult any of his favorite characters.. Let's just say you'll need a pretty big health insurance.

Yeah, the latest fist fight was horrible and Karkat ended up with a broken wrist and face, but still, it was still worth it. Gamzee had a black eye and a dislocated shoulder. Dave, no scratches, and John. And there's John. He, had a broken arm, a broken nose and a broken foot after the fist fight. No one ever knew how the foot got broken, but it got broken.

Karkat sighed and shook his head. This will turn into the worst experience... Hopefully not, though, but it will happen. Karkat could feel it in his gut, and when a Vantas has a gut intuition, he must trust it. It was just a thing that every family has. I think.

~

"Alright, Kankri, remember to call me at really unnecessary times, and don't do drugs." Karkat mumbled, packing a first aid kit, just in case. "I do not understand, brother." Kankri said. "Sarcasm, Kankri." Karkat said, rolling his eyes. Kankri nodded and waved his brother goodbye as Karkat slid into Dave's car.

"I bet 2 bucks they do drugs." Dave said, as Karkat buckled. "No way." Karkat said, knowing that Kankri wouldn't even want to look at drugs, or even to use it. "John, you on?" Dave asked. "Fuck no." John retorted. Gamzee snorted. "Just start the car and get this over with." Karkat mumbled.

~

Karkat was right. 

They did get in a fight and they did get kicked out of the mall. At least nothing was broken.. Except for John's broken nose, but that wasn't anything major. He had earned a black eye from Dave, and a dislocated shoulder from John. It wasn't all bad. Dave got a bloody nose and Gamzee had gotten a pulled muscle, and they all had to walk home, except for Dave, since the fucker had a car.

He walked into the house, noticing that Kankri was still up. "Hey.. Kankri.. It's like 11.. What are you doing up?"

Kankri looked at Karkat with fearful eyes. "Dad.." Kankri whispered. Karkat hesitated. What?

"D-dad?" Karkat repeated, to make sure he was listening correctly. Kankri got up and ran to his brother. "He's dead.." Kankri sobbed. "I know." Karkat said, truthfully. He patted his younger brother's head. "He's dead.. he's dead.." Kankri repeated over and over. Karkat had to be a man, so he tried to hold back his tears. "Come on.. Let's get you to bed." Karkat whispered.

"I don't want to go to sleep.." Kankri whispered back. Karkat pursed his lips. Kankri must have been pretty terrified. Kankri always agreed to go to bed, even when it was rough. "You can sleep in bed with me.. Alright..?" Karkat whispered, trying to calm his brother's sobbing.

Kankri slowly nodded.

Karkat had to practically had to drag Kankri up the stairs. Karkat wasn't used to carrying, or even to drag someone up the stairs, but he did it anyways. He lead Kankri into his untidy room, but Kankri didn't mind, he flunk into Karkat's bed, wrapping the black blanket all around his body. Karkat ruffled Kankri's hair. "It's okay. You still have me.. Right?"

Kankri looked up at his brother. He nodded. "That is indeed correct, brother."

"I'm going to shower, try to sleep, alright?" Kankri nodded, turning away. Karkat sighed, got up and walked out to the bathroom. He got undressed, noticing the scars along his back. How did they get there? Why were they there?

He poked on the scars. His friends didn't do this for all he knew, but who did? He shook his head, while turning on the shower. While the shower was warming up, he noticed how unnourished his body was.

It was so thin, you could practically see exactly were his ribs were placed. He never noticed most of the things on his body until now. He wasn't like the low esteem girls, who checked their weight ever so often. The placed his hand on his ribs. His father wouldn't want him to look like this. But, what could he do now? If he ate too much, his stomach would get upset and go on a cramp spree.

He moved his hand up to his face. The black eye was not all that noticeable, but then Karkat met his own eye in the mirror. Those weren't his eyes. No. Those were someone else's eyes. The eyes the he had on his face wasn't his. It was certainly not his eyes.. 

He stepped into the shower that was now, warm. The liquid quickly drenched his bleached hair. He covered his black eye; just as his shoulders dropped. His mind wondered off into that dark place where it was forbidden to go, but people still went. 

What if Kankri died? What if he died?

~

Karkat dried his body, pulling on clothing and walking back to him room. He saw Kankri still awake, crying. Karkat  He knelt down on the bed. "Kankri. Shh.. I'm here."

Kankri sobbed. "He's gone."

Karkat's mouth went dry, his dripping wet hair, wetting Kankri's black hair. "I know." What hell could he possibly do now? His mind rushed to think of a plan, then his body just moved on it's own.

Karkat jerked Kankri's face up by his jaw, forcefully slamming his lips on his brother's. Kankri's eye widened, tears still in his eyes. Karkat's tongue slid into Kankri's mouth, adventuring around. Kankri moaned as Karkat pushed him down on the bed. Karkat let go, leaving Kankri panting. Karkat's hand trailed down Kankri's hips, grabbing onto his thigh. Kankri hiccuped, his tears nearly trailing away.

"Not wearing any pants.. huh, Kankri..." Karkat teased, enjoying Kankri's response. Kankri was only wearing his crimson sweater, and that was it. Karkat licked Kankri's nape, then bit into it, which, made Kankri jolt in surprise.

Karkat began to suck, leaving red marks that will lead into tomorrow. Kankri made small mewling noises as the sucking continued on and on. Karkat finally finished, gazing at he work he had made on his younger brother. He turned Kankri around, raising Kankri's hips. Karkat used his tongue to enter into Kankri's small hole, causing Kankri to arch his back.

"B-Brother.." Kankri moaned, as Karkat's tongue danced in his entrance. Karkat took his tongue out, replacing it with his fingers. "A-Ah.."

He scissored the tight hole until he thought it was time. He pulled down his pants, noticing that his brother had turned around. He smirked. He brought his member over to Kankri, who was still oblivious to his little plan. Kankri knew what to do, so, he grabbed the shaft and started to suck.

He moved his hand up and down, while trying to get more and more of the length into his small mouth. Karkat moaned, deeply, pushing, grabbing onto Kankri's pure onyx black hair. Kankri bobbed his head in and out, using his tongue skillfully, giving Karkat that good time of his life.

"Kankri.." Karkat moaned. Kankri was a professional. How though? He imagined Kankri sucking on other manhoods except his. It turned him on, but made him jealous. "How are you so good with this?" Karkat dared asked, licking his lips. Kankri stopped and looked at Karkat. "I may have had some occasions." Kankri said, going back to the 'sucking'. Karkat stopped Kankri by the forehead, earning a frown from the 15 year old boy. He laid on the bed, placing Kankri on top his body. "If you had some occasions, do it yourself."

Kankri flushed up. "I only gave suckings, not intercourse, dear brother." Kankri protested. Karkat didn't give a shit at this stage in the movement. "Still." Karkat said. Kankri hesitated for a bit, then moved down to his brother's hardened member.

Karkat held onto Kankri's hips to keep him nice and steady. Kankri lined the prostate up to his entrance, taking in a deep breath before pushing his weight onto the shaft.

Kankri placed his hands against Karkat's lower abdomen. Pain surged through his body, paralyzing his body. He tried to keep the hot tears from coming out, agony that he had never felt before, now experiencing.

Kankri was informed about the pain by his friend, Mituna, who had guilt trips of painful intercourses with Sollux. Cronus also had explained the pain to Kankri, so did Kurloz, then that left Kankri with nothing but information about the pain, not the feel. Kankri didn't expect the pain to be so immense, he defiantly did not settle his body for this.

"Move when the pain stops." Karkat reminded. Kankri dipped his head up and down, telling Karkat that he understood. After a few awkward moments, Kankri started to bounce up and down, moaning. He kept his hands on Karkat's abdomen, keeping himself from tipping over.

Karkat gripped on Kankri's hips, moaning and panting as major pleasure balled up in his stomach, staying and getting harder as each push got faster. Oh, how the feeling made Kankri wish he was on the bed while Karkat was pounding into him right now. His body feeling weak as to the pleasure that would make anybody's body weaken.

Kankri moaned, feeling his virginity slipping away, leaving him with nothing but lovely pleasure. He quickened the pace, hitting the sweet spot. As he moaned, Karkat dug his fingers into his hips, rosewood red colored blood dripped. Karkat flipped Kankri over, him on top and Kankri on the bottom, covering his face, due to the never ending satisfaction.

Karkat lifted Kankri's leg, nipping, leaving marks that pained Kankri. "Ah, Ah..!" The flesh clammed together, making unbearable sounds, but soon the clashing was drowned out by the duo Vantas's thunderous moaning.

God, the pleasure made Kankri grip onto his hair, not knowing what else to do. He had never accepted such luxury in the 15 long years of his life, and now he's basically living up to the bliss. The ecstasy surged through out his body, ending up balled in stomach, aching for the waiting release.

"K-Karkat.. I.. I'm coming..!" Kankri informed, his mind blank and confused. "Me too." Karkat said, slamming harder and harder into Kankri, causing Kankri to scream in leisure, arching his back. Karkat licked his lips again, leaning down to give Kankri a passionate kiss. Kankri continued to moan in Karkat's mouth. Kankri withered in Karkat's firm grip, melting as Karkat's wet hair dripped onto his bare chest.

Kankri finally let go and came all over Karkat's belly, messily. Karkat spurt his seed in the small hole that he had penetrated, letting a low, moan that slipped out his throat. Kankri panted as he covered his face. Karkat fell on top on Kankri, his body still in the middle of Kankri's legs, leading to Kankri's legs up in the air. "I love you." Kankri whispered in Karkat's ears. He soon passed out from the major excitement that he had been through.

~

Kankri opened his eyes, the sun shone. He covered his eyes, turning over to the body that was on the right of his body. "Ughhh.. Why the hell is it so bright..?" Karkat asked. "I don't know." Kankri answered, his voice muffled.

Karkat finally realized what had happened last night. He bolted up, looking at Kankri. There were bite marks and love marks all over Kankri's pale body. He also had some on his body and neck. _Oh shit,_ Karkat thought. _I am so going to hell._

"Brother?" Kankri asked, moving his head to to look at Karkat. "What?" Karkat asked, moving himself to the edge of the bed, putting his hands up to his forehead, replaying the event that had occurred last night.

"You are not going to hell." Kankri said. Kankri crawled over to his brother, laying on Karkat's back. How the fuck did he know that? Karkat though as his mouth dried up.

"Even if you do, me and father will be the Bloody Angels that saves you."


	4. PepsiCola: Mental, Insane, Whatever You Call It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pepsicola or known as johndave is so cute- i couldn't help my sorry asian ass- im sorry, loves.

Dave Strider, a mental patient, living in a trivial place, not allowed to step out of his cage. You see, after the death of Dirk Strider, his brother, Dave had a literal mental breakdown, leaving his panicked mother with nothing else but to send him to an insane asylum.

Dirk Strider was Dave's everything; Dirk was David's younger brother, who was just 3 years inexperienced. Dirk was that one person whom Dave could talk to, ending up with the correct answers he needed.

Dirk took place as Dave's angelic wings, yet he wasn't an angel, he was just a human boy. The bond the two had was immense, it could never be harmed nor could it have been slashed away, until the incident, that is. Dirk, at the age of 12, had perished away in car accident, leaving Dave with nothing but his psycho mind— nothing to sooth it down.

Dave twiddled his thumbs as his eyes sliding all around the room, scanning the bleached white room, already knowing the curves and the bends of it. Dave was sent here when he was 15, now he's 19, after 4 years of observing the room, he'd probably already be used to it, but he wasn't. He'd always find the small room so.. _interesting_..

Dave wasn't all that mental, but he was considered 'special', which Dave really hated.

Special.

Special just meant they weren't important, was what Dave had found out, afterwards hanging out with the other mental people. Dave was considered as special because he had different eye color, a demonic color— dark crimson red.

Dave didn't want the color of his eyes, but it was Dirk who comforted Dave when people teased his eyes. Dirk had gleaming, heartwarming tangerine orange colored eyes, which wasn't all that bad. Dave was 'special', yes, but, he wasn't that person to freak out over everything, he didn't stutter, he didn't have any habits; but the only thing he really had was his head.

Dave never trusted his head, even though the psychologists had told him to. Dave didn't want to ever trust that damn thing for a second. The only thing Dave trusted was himself. His mind once tried to convince Dave to stab a butter knife inside the nagging nurse's head, but Dave was strong; he held his composure and kept his somewhat cool.

Dave knew that he was messed up the day he was even born; even his own mother had declared him as crooked, that was the main reason why Dave was even in the foolish place. His sister had done nothing about it, she just sat there and watched as Dave was thrown out and into a mental clinic. Dave really did hate his sister, Rose, however Dirk had enjoyed her company, so he just went along with it, until now.

Now, because his sister's ignorance, his mother's terror-stricken, and his brother's death, he's instituted in a mental intuition. He learned things he shouldn't, he saw things he didn't want to ever view, he touched things he thought he'd never had to touch; or even thought were possible. He was fucking sick of the place, the repetition of the same things, the simple annoyances.

He hated the normal ticks, like, pen tapping, constant nagging, the grinding of spoons, etc. He got therapy from times to time, although he hated it. It was worthless in his opinion. It was just a nuisance, nothing more. He hated how the man was always so jolly and giddy, it made him want to vomit right in the man's vile face.

Although, he did enjoy his therapist's son's company. The son's name was; John Egbert. John Egbert was fascinating to Dave. The boy had the worst jokes Dave had ever heard, yet he laughed at them. The boy always made Air-Con references that Dave never caught. Dave loved how John's buck teeth shone in the light, his alluring blue eyes making Dave's facade slowly fade away.

John was like the recreation of Dirk. Everything about John was so.. weirdly connected to Dirk; it almost scared Dave for a period of time. John had lovely coal black hair, always messily made. The glasses that he wore made him look like a goofy dork, yet, a lovable one nonetheless.

John was the uplifting thing at his therapy sessions. John had started to come after 1 month Dave was thrown into the place. Dave had grown a somewhat suitable crush on the boy, growing every time he laid eyes on the sparkling eyes that John owned.

Today was Dave's session with Mr. Egbert, John's dad. Although Dave may have hated it, he enjoyed some of it.

The best part was when he saw John.

He strolled along side with the nurse, the one his mind hated; Emily. He didn't hate Emily by heart, he actually hated her by mind, if that made sense. The nurse usually mumbled shit under her breath while walking by Dave, and today wasn't any different.

He didn't mind it as much, since he normally didn't give two fucks about what she was mumbling about. But, today she was louder, so, he heard her, but just by the slightest bit. "Fucking psycho kid." She mumbled, her voice low and spite.

Dave's eyes hardened as he heard continuous swearing from the brunette nurse. He wanted this walk to be over so he can see John once again. He already missed the little twerp, even though it'd already been only 2 days.

Dave mentally needed the help Mr. Egbert, but he physically didn't need it. He was quiet, conservative, spoke when ever he wanted to, kept his cool. Yet, his mind was something different. It was a fucking demon ready to snatch the hell out of Dave's mind and slip into his appearance.

The two came up to a fairly familiar office that belonged to the one and only, Mr. Egbert's room, and there in the front, sat the boy Dave had been yearning for 2 days now, John. He had a wide smile on his lips, growing wider as he caught glimpse of the blonde.

"Dave!" John greeted, bouncing up. "Hey, John." Dave greeted back, his voice low. The nurse seemed irritated, but went along with it. "I'll be back when your session ends." Emily scowled, leaving Dave alone with John. "My dad's inside. When you're done, we can chill."

Dave nodded, then opened the door, stepping in the floral scented room. "David." Mr. Egbert greeted, his voice monotone as usual, but with a hint of kindness. He was seated in a spinny chair, his desk organized, and a folder holding Dave's personal things inside. Mr. Egbert was holding a small smile upon his lips, his middle aged wrinkles showing. "Mr. Egbert."

"Please take a seat." Mr. Egbert said, his tone not moving. Dave slide out the chair, then plopped his ass in the seat. "Anything new?" Mr. Egbert asked, opening the folder, then taking out the notes. "Uh. I don't know?" Mr. Egbert sighed.

Dave wasn't very interesting to talk to, he didn't gossip and didn't have anything practically amazing in his lifestyle, considering that he was thrown in a fucking mental institution. "Again? There has to be some type of change in your lifestyle."

Dave shrugged. He wanted this to be over so he could talk to John once again. But that was a 30 minute gap. "Are you sure you don't have anything new?" Mr. Egbert asked once again, making sure. Dave thought incredibly hard.

"Uh.. My flashbacks of Dirk are resuming?" Dave answered. Mr. Egbert raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure it was Dirk?" He asked. Dave nodded. _This topic has to be more interesting than listening to the guy's fucking life._ Dave's bad mind growled. "I'd recognize those orange eyes from anywhere." Dave concluded. Mr. Egbert scribbled something down, then made a 'mhm' noise. "Are they bad or good?"

"Between."

"Between?"

"Between."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Meaning?" Mr. Egbert questioned. Dave pondered. He didn't have a good memory of dreams, unlike most, but he defiantly remembered the way Dirk had smiled, lighting up the dream, then being crushed with a fucking car. "Um." Well, he's defiantly isn't going to say that. _Word it differently_. His 'good' mind said. Dave licked his lips. "Well, er. It starts as a cheery memory." Dave began. "Explain it."

"Uhm. It was when he and him were adventuring the city streets, checking out things in showcases, like robots, since that was, uh, Dirk's favorite obsession at the time. He smiled this big ass smile that showed happiness and shit."

Mr. Egbert scrunched his face. Dave knew that Mr. Egbert hated swearing and shit, but he couldn't help it. He was constantly by people who swear for a living, so he picked up the move. Mr. Egbert's face went back to the normal state as he finished writing down notes. "Uh-huh. Continue."

"Then I looked away as we were crossing the road. I was checking something out. The light that singled us to go, lightened up, so we crossed. I was distracted, so I, uh, didn't see. The light was about to go back to black was when I about to cross. The light blacked when I was in the middle, so the cars ran. The lady in the car was busy doing something on her phone, so she didn't pay attention."

Mr. Egbert stayed quiet, yet he seemed to have been paying attention. Dave gulped. Oh, how he hated the next few parts. Yet, he continued on. "Dirk saw the car coming, so being the fast little guy he was, he ran to me, pushed me back, but wasn't able to move out before the car could pass. So, um." Dave closed his mouth, didn't want to say anything more. "So?"

"Uh. He got hit."

Mr. Egbert looked at Dave, his eyes in a questioning manor, then he sighed. "I strictly remember the first time you came in here. You started to talk about Dirk for 2 weeks straight. Then you stopped. You started to talk about other things, including your so called 'fucked up dreams'." Dave held back a snicker that was planning to slip out of his lips.

Mr. Egbert usually never swore, and when he did, Dave found it funny as hell. "For about 3 years, you made some progress, and now you're back to square one, David. What's going on?" If Dave knew, then he would tell. But he didn't.. but his mind did. Dave shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. "David." Mr. Egbert scowled, his voice turning into instant batman. Dave raised his hands into a defensive one. "Hey, if I knew, I'd tell you."

Mr. Egbert scanned Dave for a while. "How on earth are you so cool with this topic?"

 _Medication_. "I don't know."

The medication Dave was given was to, was total shit. It made him emotionless compared to most, and it kept him quiet, and that was what the tolerance for the place was; so it was good for some reasons. It made him not care for anything, including the topic of Dirk. At first, Dave was weeping and sobbing for the orange-eyed boy, but then, mediation came along.

The medication spiked down his feelings, leaving him with a body filled with nothing. Dave didn't mind. But his bad mind did. His bad mind wanted to murder the woman who killed his dearly beloved brother, then execute everyone that works in this building; including Mr. Egbert.

The bad mind also wanted to choke the people who put him in the God forsaken place; his so called 'family'.

Mr, Egbert once again sighed and closed his Dave's folder. He took off his glasses, rubbing his temples. "Listen, David. I wasn't born yesterday, I've been living for 38 years now, and I know that you actually do know. Tell me or else the problem is going to stay." _Better tell him then._ His good mind said, cool as ever. _Fuck that, deny that shit._ His other mind said. "Fuck." Dave mumbled.

"Um. I think it might be the medication.." _You motherfucker! I trusted you! Fuck you and your fucking family!_ DAve rolled his eyes at his bad mind's sudden outburst.

"The medication?" Mr. Egbert placed his glasses back on, showing that he was interested. Dave nodded. "What about the medicine that makes you think such?"

"Um. I think they changed my meds, but I'm not sure." Dave answered. "Mhm. When did you think the medicine changed?"

"3 months ago." Dave was sure it was 3 months ago. He was more than sure for this topic. The taste was bitter than the last pill, it was the slightest thicker, and it had a different color. The doctors told him that it was the same meds, but changed the color for more 'jazz'.

After 4 years of this place, Dave learned how to pick small thing out. Like the little specks on his ceiling. Sometimes it was a penis, the other day it was a dickbutt, then it changed to Doge. Dave liked staring at the impossibly differences. He learned to enjoy it.

"Ah, yes, now I do remember the doctors telling me about the medication." Dave raised his one eyebrow. (( No, Dave Does Not Have One Eyebrow. He Has Two, In Fact. uwu I'm Just Not In The Mood To Change It.)) "They changed it because they thought the medicine was too.. childish for you. So, they decided to bunk you up to stronger medicine. I'll make sure they change the medication."

 _Well, fuck._ Dave's bad mind cursed. Dave's bad mind liked the new medication, meanwhile his good mind was against it. Dave was against it too but his opinion really didn't matter; it never did. _Good! That medicine was horrible for you, David. It's a stupendous thing that you told Mr. Egbert about it, now didn't you?_ Dave's good mind beamed. _Fuck off, good brain!_ Dave's bad brain hissed. _No swearing in front of David, bad mind._ Good mind reminded.

"David?" Mr. Egbert asked. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you felt anything about the dreams."

Dave shook his head. _See what you did? You embarrassed poor David!_

The session ended after 20 minutes of shaking head and nodding head. Dave was dizzy after, but was pumped to be able to talk with John for a while. "Dave!" John smiled, waving Dave over to the mini table John was seated.

John had his phone in his hand, while drinking some Pepsi. "Hey, John." Dave smiled, although it was small, it meant a lot. "How was your session?" John asked. "It was chill. Your dad swore again." Dave answered. John snickered. Dave liked to hear John's giggles and laughs, they were fantastically amazing. Dave sat down, his eyes scanning the beautiful features of John. _God, he is so.._ ** _hot._** Bad mind said. _But, that little twerp probably doesn't even like you._

Fuck. What the hell was that supposed to mean? _I don't know._ "How's school?" Dave asked, trying to turn off his mind for a while. "Uh.. Nice, I guess?" John answered. "What does 'I guess' mean?" Dave smirked. John slapped Dave's arm. "You what I mean!" John snickered. "I guess I do." Dave said, a glorious feeling filling his heart.

"It's pretty good since I'm finally out of gym! God, I wish gym was never created." John moaned, his voice turning into a childish one, making it almost tempting to Dave. Dave snorted. "Ey, gym is chill." Dave resorted. John rolled his eyes. "Gym's easy for you because you're sports active." John deadpanned. "Bullshit. I haven't done any sports except for football." Dave sneered.

"Still a sport!" Dave chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Dave remembered had John kept on blabbing on and on about his crappy gym was. John was considered weak in his school, which baffled Dave even now. 

Yeah, John didn't have any sort of muscles, but if he worked on it, he could join track and outrun those assholes any day. But, just like John, he doesn't like to run. John had asthma, so it messed up the plan by a bit. "Yeah, I know, smart ass."

"Hey. You wanna go to the bathroom with me?' John suddenly asked. ((I Think Y'all Should Know What That Means By Now.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Bathroom Touchies. FUCKING WATTPAD DOESN'T LIKE ME SAYING THE S WORD HERE. WTF.)) "Uhh.. Why?" Dave asked, oblivious to the plan. "Reasons. Now, pish-pash, let's go!"

John grabbed onto Dave's arm, pulling the blonde along with. When they got inside the bathroom, John remotely started to look around for people, and just as planned; none. John locked the door, turning to Dave with a devious smirk. "Um. So. Why the fuck are we in the bathroom?" Dave asked. "You know why."

"Uh. Actually, no. No, I don't."

John rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lemme ask you this. Are you a virgin?" John asked. That hit Dave by shock. Why the fuck would John ask such a foul question? And why in the fucking bathroom out of all fucking places? _He wants to have your babies, dumb ass._ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"No." Dave answered. It was true. He lost his virginity at age 14, 1 year before he was in this mess. It was some random slut that wanted intercourse, so he offered it.

He fucked almost 12 women after. That meant that he had some experiences, but he didn't get any from men, so if John wanted the touchies, Dave'll get something interesting in a long time. Dave could have had more, but he was trapped in this place, so that also meant he got no love-making; which stunk, but whatever.

"Are you lying?" John asked. "No." Dave said. "What was her name, then?"

Dave had a horrible memory, so he really didn't remember the slut's name. He knew it started with a J, but he honest to god, didn't remember. Jude.. Julian.. Jill.. Jade. Jade. **Jade.** It was Jade! Jade fucking Harley! "Jade Harley." Dave answered, proud of himself. John's mouth dropped as he heard the name, his facial expression turning into either a disgusted one, or denial one. "Dude. No. It's not Jade. Dude. No."

"Yeah. It was Jade. I remember that she had long black hair that reached to her butt, friend of my sister, green eyes and dorky glasses."

"Dude."

"What?"

"She's my fucking sister!" John suddenly shrieked. Holy fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was not good. **Fuck.** "Are you sure..?" Dave asked, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"You fucking fucked my fucking sister, you fucking fuckhead!"

Fuck. "Holy shit dude, I didn't know. Fuck."

"You fucked my sister! That's how she lost her fucking virginity! She fucking told me about you! She described you as blonde, red eyed and hot! Fuck!" Dave shrugged. "I was 14 and up for it. Can you really blame me?" Dave smirked, his scared feeling turning into a sumg one.

John gave him the cold glare. "Are you still.. 'up'.. now?" John asked, his voice just like his dad's batman voice.

Dave hesitated. Why on earth would John be asking these.. weird questions? Well, maybe it was because of John's rushing hormones, or maybe it was Dave was so god damn attractive. Dave was 19 and John was 17, which wasn't a very large age difference, but it was two years apart. Dave really didn't mind the age difference, the only thing that mattered to him was the love. If it wasn't there, why stay? Desperation?

"Kinda?"

John pushed Dave onto the wall, pressing his lips on Dave's, instantly freezing him. John lips felt like heaven, although it was dry and cracked. Dave loved every part of it. Dave kissed back, feeling scared of what was going to happen.

John, apparently didn't give a shit. Dave used his tongue skillfully, dancing along John's lips, earning a hearty moan from the boy.

Dave bit down onto John's lips, making the teen jump, then moaning loudly; filled with lust and wanting. Oh, how he loved that moan. He wanted more of it, with an addition of mild screaming. Dave wanted it all. Dave hadn't had anything to touch in years. He had nothing to calm down his erection except for his hands, and that was it. He wanted a human body. He wanted a tight little hole. He wanted strong pleasure. He wanted John.

John pushed Dave into the stall, then locked it. The seat was conveniently already down, so Dave really didn't have to worry about getting toilet water all over his butt. Dave slid his hand down to John's pants, smirking as John let out a hearty moan; it just amused the blonde quite a bit. "Nice ass, Egbert." Dave grinned, groping the assets. "Shut up, Dave!" John blushed, hitting Dave the back. "Alright."

Dave went back for a kiss while jerking John's pants down. His tongue wondering the cravens that awaited his tongue to find them. John, had another plan of his own, though. He grinded on Dave leg, letting out sweet moans in Dave's mouth. Dave moved his leg up, sliding it back and forth, creating friction that John loved.

Dave decided to get rid of the thing that was blocking his precious view. He pulled down the boxers, exposing a hard member, already leaking it's pre-come. Dave looked up at John with amusement, his eyes glinting full out leisure. John's face lit up with a tint lemonade pink, his blue eyes widening in absolute embarrassment.

"Switch places, Egbert."

Dave swiftly placed John on the toilet, then he got onto his knees. He had never sucked male off before, but, he saw a few people do it, and could probably copy it no problem. He didn't want to go easy on Egbert, he wanted hard shit. If this was the only time he'd get some, he'd want it to be worth it. He wanted to take it all before it slips away from him.

Dave went down all the way, taking the whole entire shaft in. John let out a gasp of shock, his hands instantly grabbing onto Dave's blonde hair. Dave swirled his tongue all around the tip, then deciding to bob up and down. It wasn't very hard, but he wouldn't say it was easy either.

He want up and down, sometimes deciding to tease the teen by deep throating the shaft. John moaned with passion, his legs shaking with a foreign feeling, the feeling of hotness and wetness, along with a pang of beautiful pleasure. He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either.

Dave hollowed his cheeks out, going faster and faster, his hands pumping the member right in front of him. John twitched, he gasped, he moaned. "D-Dave.. P-Please..."

Dave hummed in answer, vibrating his lips. John let out a lusty moan from the vibrations, his sensitive member not being able to handle three movements at the same time. "D-Dave.. Fuck..." John tried to push Dave off by pushing on his forehead, but that failed miserably by Dave going much more rough his his manhood.

John felt a feeling in his gut, balled up. He shivered in fear, he didn't know what the feeling was. His dad had told him that if he touched himself, or even watched the intercourse, his shaft would fall off. He didn't want that. If he didn't have a member, then that meant he wasn't a man or woman! What would he be classified as?

"O-Oh.. god.." John gripped harder on Dave's hair as Dave sucked and bobbed, his tongue teasing from time to time. "Fuck! Shit! I-I'm g-g-going.. t-to!" John wasn't sure what was going to come out, so he tried to push Dave off once again, but to his prevail, Dave continued to latch on.

John moaned loudly as the liquid came out, splashing into Dave's mouth. Dave hesitated to drink the come, but he manned up and drank it. It was so bitter and salty! Disgusting! Dave cleaned up his face, then came up to make out with the dorky boy once again.

"Turn around." Dave ordered. "What? Why?"

Dave looked at John as if he was dumber than he already was. "Really? You don't know what the fuck happens next after all this shit?"

John flushed up, flustered by Dave's words. Sure, he planned out the blow job and all, but he didn't know there would be intercourse along! Whatever, he'd rather lose his virginity to Dave than anyone else. "S-Shut up, Dave." John turned around, his knees resting on the toilet cover, his hands resting on the top part of the toilet. He was on fours if that helped.

Dave stuck his fingers in John's mouth, startling the teen. John soon realized what was happening, so he went on to his duty. He sucked on the fingers, covering them with a thick coat of saliva.

Dave took them out of John's mouth, instantly heading to John's entrance, shoving on finger into the opening. John choked on his saliva as Dave twisted the fingers in, inch by inch.

John moaned loudly, his legs planning to give out on him. Dave slid in the second finger, making them move in a scissoring motion, stretching the muscle around, loosing up the insides.

John shook with an unknown feeling on his behind, the way Dave's fingers swished around. John was actually getting accustomed to the feeling until Dave decided to pop the fingers out. John whined in discomfort, his tone sounding as if he was begging for it to come back.

Dave pulled down his pants, next, he spat on his hand. He coated his shaft with the saliva, making sure he gets it all or else it's going to burn the poor boy, although he did want to go rough.

John's breathing got heavier by the moment as Dave got in closer, the radiation of Dave's body heat on his butt. John's heart was beating wildly, his breathing getting much deeper. "Get ready, Egbert." Dave smirked, positioning his member right in front of the entrance.

John sucked in his breath, getting himself ready for what was going to happen next. Dave pushed in, his member getting completely covered with the muscles located in John's butt. The tightness of the hole, compressing his manhood. "Fuck. Egbert, you're fucking tight." Dave grunted, pushing a few more inches into the hole. John gasped as he felt it go in deeper, the member filling up his entrance.

Dave moved without signaling the boy, earning painful gasps from below him. "F-Fuck, Dave!" John shrieked, his ass being pounded into by an absolute hot boy. Dave went faster and faster, his hips moving along with the rhythms of his heart. He knew it hurt John, but, god, this feeling was _amazing_. John moaned loudly as the feeling of a member slammed into his body, feeling it in foreign places.

Dave never thought that homo intercourse was good, but boy was he wrong! The way John's body reacted to Dave's thrusts, it made Dave crave even more. He was mental, yes, but he had a bit of sanity left. But, he had the doubt that his sanity was slipping away with the pounding. Dave rapidly, the friction around his manhood intense. The way the body was made, the way the hole was just tight enough for Dave's needs.

John was now scratching the toilet, his eyes watering from the strong pleasure he had never experienced until now. His moans getting louder and louder as Dave found the spot he loved the most. His body withered, it shook, it retreated. "Say my name." Dave growled in John's ear, his breath erratic. "U-hgg.. D.. D.. Dave!"

"Louder!" Dave hissed. "Dave!" John hollered without hesitation, his legs not being able to support him for long. Dave harshly flipped John over, licking his lips. "Fuck, Egbert. I never thought you'd feel so good." Dave whispered. By now, Dave's hips were moving automatically, the sound of the sweat making the mood fierce with passion.

Dav grabbed onto the shaft, pumping it, trying to make John come. "D-Dave! P-P-Plea..se don't do t-that!" John was close, the feeling of pleasure growing more and more, every stroke, every thrust. It drove him crazy! He probably looked unattractive with all the sweat and groaning that was happening, but, he couldn't help it! It was just madness! His mind didn't even know what to do anymore that just to submissive to Dave!

"Dave! I'm going to.."

John finally sprut, his body trembling from the ringing of pleasure throughout his body. It felt as if it was utter magic. Dave gave a few more powerful thrusts, then reaching his peak. He first pulled out the member, then spurt it on John's stomach. He groaned low, his voice enjoying the forbidden feeling. The pleasure rang through his body, ringing over and over; the feeling making him crave it even more.

After a few moments of resting, Dave was back to making out sloppily with John, his mouth frantically stealing everything.

"God, that was fucking awesome!"

Dave chuckled. "You bet." Dave smirked, his eyes glinting with a sign of amusement. Dave's mind started to wonder over to the dark side, the side where the memory of Dirk lived. Would John still love him if he learned the truth? He was still mental, crazy to put it at that. Why would John want someone like him? There many other sane people out in the world that would treat him better than Dave could ever do.

Dave's hands trembled as he gripped onto John's thigh, his mind becoming atrocious, sinister. John had noticed the had noticed how Dave's sudden personality change, the way Dave was now not looking in his eyes, the trembling of the hands. "Something wrong, Dave?" John asked, worried about the blonde's sudden alteration.

"Will you still love me even if I'm mental?"

John's mouth dropped as he heard the question that Dave had asked him. John tired to see if it was a joke by looking at Dave's facial features, but nothing showed teasing, all of it was serious. "Of course, Dave! For fucksakes, we're in a fucking mental institution!"

"Yeah, but, John, I'm different! I'm fucking insane! I'm fucking demented!" Dave was now gripping at his blonde hair, picking little strands out. John readjusted himself so he was sitting up, his hands cupped onto Dave's face. Dave as kneeling on the floor, his hands gripped on his head.

"I don't care, Dave. **Insane, Mental, Whatever You Call It** , I don't fucking care! I love you for who you fucking are! I know you're not up in the head, but I fell in love with that insanity that you own!"

Dave looked up at John, his eyes watered. He was speechless. John had said the same thing Dirk had yelled at him before the day of his death. ** _Insane, Mental, Whatever You Call It. Insane, Mental, Whatever You Call It._**

Dave's eye sockets let out a single tear, after a few moments, more came out. "Fuck, Dave! What'd I say?!"

"I fucking love you, Egbert." Dave sobbed.

John was surprised that Dave had used those words, he was even more surprised about that fact that Dave was crying. "I love you too?" John hugged Dave's back unsure about how he felt. He was happy that he was able to love Dave, but he was uneasy about Dave's sobbing methods.

A few seconds passed, as Dave was about to speak, John stole the mic before him. "Listen, Dave. I honestly don't know why the hell you're crying, but, I seriously hope those are tears of happiness or something." John's face was showing an absolutely weird expression, worried, giddy and confused at the same time.

Dave chuckled, the tears still on his cheek. "Fucking shit, John."

Dave had made in his mind. John was Dirk 2.0. John was that angel that he had been missing for 4 years, and guess what? This time, he's going to hold onto the the angel's hands until he died. He wasn't going to let it slip out of his hands like he let it did last time.

He was was going to love it until he became even more mental.


	5. Human!Erisol: The Boy That Cried (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut is on part 2 if y'all want to go at it hahaha- but this is just a big plot and shit and shit- ye

Eridan Ampora, a wealthy business man, with all the money in the world, having too much to even count. He owns a business in the busy city of New York -- where everything is lit at night, while everything gleams in the daytime.

The company being named, Ampora Corps, or AC for short. All the products made there were consumed by many normal people in the world, causing the company to grow massive beyond the years. His father -- dubbed 'Dualscar' -- was the founder, the one who started everything from scratch. It has been almost 42 years since his father had made the company, long lasting, usually equals good products in the mind of consumers.

Eridan's brother, Cronus, was the heir for a few years, but then stepped back to pursue his dreams in teaching. Dualscar, being that supportive father that he is, agreed to the plans, took over for a few years until Eridan could hold up the throne. Needless to say, ever since Eridan took the placement, the business has been growing faster than it ever had.

Eridan made risky deals, but in the end, he always got his way out. He was very good at persuading others to his side, instead of backing away. He was also very talented at being courageous, pride filled. He never let anyone say his plans are wrong, he always has to find a way as to where his thoughts are correct, no matter the cost; that's what makes his business much more successful than the puny ones that give up easily. 

But, being rich, powerful, well-known, and well, famous.. he did have a little secret. To be honest, he wasn't happy with his living. Sure, he was well off, but that didn't mean he had a family. It didn't mean that he had happiness; something that he has yearned for.. for so long. Eridan was a sad man, with no wife, nor girlfriend. He had all the women, but the ones he dated only wanted him for money, or just sexual encounters. They didn't want anything but power, money and good intercourse.

He had decided earlier in his lifespan that women were just using him for themselves, never caring about how their boyfriend was feeling at times.. just how the money was coming in and if they would get an expensive dinner that night. Sounds pretty ignorant, but really, after having around 30 girlfriends, he was done. Everyone of them that he dated were just fucking cat-fishing him for money, using him as a sugar daddy until they could find another one; if there was another one, that is.

Aradia Megido, Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam, and Feferi Peixes. Just a few to name the women that he once had dated. He sure did regret all of them -- especially Feferi. Feferi was the one woman that he actually loved; more than himself, for that matter of fact.

He devoted his life to her, showering her with his love and with all the wealth she could ever wish for. But, not all hope lasts forever, especially not love. Feferi left him. She left him for a stronger, much more stable man after she had learned about Eridan's tendencies.

From that time forward, he kept his distance from his women, gave them just enough information for them to brag and brag. But, he still continued with his usual routine, the one that his so called 'true love' left him for. Even if he did had a filler in his life, the filler soon wears out by time and no longer works. He felt empty every night, every day, every single second of his life. Miserable as can be, sadder than ever before.

Every night, he would go out to a local bar, drink himself until he felt as if he was on the verge of passing out. He would just sit on a stool, ordering drinks in, one by one, until he thinks he's had enough for one day. Eridan would, sometimes, drive, or have a cab come and pick him up, or to call his trusty friend to come and take him home.

Once he got home, he'd strip until he's in nothing but his under-garments, flop into bed, and then cry. Cry for hours, cry until he's done. He'd lay there, thinking about how life was so unfair, how he was so happy just for a front, yet inside he feels depressed, lonely, as if he's a nobody, yet being treated as a somebody. Eridan would lay there, staring at the empty space by his side, on his massive bed, just letting the tears flow. He just wanted to have somebody-- anybody-- by his side for him just to hug, to love.

Eridan may be a man, with pride and high self-esteem in front of everyone, but, deep down inside, he's just a small boy that cried every night, just to lull himself to sleep.

That is.. until he met that special someone, a person that was just like him, sad, lonely very since childhood, with no one to turn to when in pain. The person knew what true unloving was, they practically lived it. They had nothing and they had no one. The moment Eridan caught sight of the person, he felt a pang in his heart, a need.. a want.

It was just a normal day for Eridan, just a day where he had to do paperwork, do online meetings, and meet some new employees. He'd put up a front for the new worker, to show what pride looks like, to show what business means.

He would smile to calm the person down, seeing as they were tense, I mean, getting a new job is very difficult, and working for an Ampora is no exception. Eridan may be some-what nice, but he has to follow his father's high standards for workers. No slackers, no whiners, no giver uppers, and definitely no person that has aspiration.

He had to be harsh on them, but he really didn't want to. But, to fill the big footprints his father left, he must do what Dualscar had done. He had to keep this company running, keep it alive and well, even if it meant he had to shield up. Every day, someone leaves, then another fills that area. Many come to apply, but few generally get the job. The pay is exceedingly good, making 120 an hour for a normal worker. That may not seem much, but adding that all up, that gives all the workers more than enough to survive.

Eridan groaned into his hands. He'd been working nonstop for hours now -- almost killing it to 8 hours. He had lunch while scrambling to get meeting set up, papers filled. He just wanted to get out and go to his normal routine for the night, but today, he knew he wouldn't have time for that. After all the paperwork that his vice gave him, he's sure as hell not going to get out before his usual time. Maybe around 6 am was when he could step foot out of the company, but that was if he went sonic speed.

_Ring. Ring._ The phone.. Eridan quickly picked up the phone while scanning the paper for information. Multi-tasking was one skill he had to learn to be in the industry. He had to do 5 things while doing another thing, or else everything would collapse, and after all his hard work, Eridan's sure as hell not letting that happen, not after all the years.

"Hello, this is Eridan Ampora speaking." Eridan said, trying to sound proper. "Yo, Ampora, it's Strider 2.0. I'm calling to remind you about the meeting at 6:15. We have a meeting with Egbert and Megido to see if we can set up an event for all of our companies benefit. Collaborating seems to work a lot better than it seems." _Shit.._ Eridan had almost forgotten. He had tried to forget about it due to his ex-girlfriend being there, but now that he had been reminded, he really can't get out of it now.

He had to think of something.. "Strider, do we really have to work with Megido? I mean, we could always resort to Harley Corps. They have fine gun manufactures, and it seems by demographics that they're growing by day with their pistols. They could be a possible candidate, other than Megido, that is."

There was a long pause from the other end. "Ampora, we can't do that."

"Why?"

"Me and Egbert both dated her at one point in our lives. Pretty stupid, but you know what happens when we get ex's involved. We honestly don't want to meet up with her, much less work with her. Plus, Megido's robot humans are a big hit amongst the public, more likely the normals are going to show up than the rednecks that want new guns. The robots can also replace the place of humans, causing much less payment." Dave explained.

"You do know that I had once dated Aradia, correct? You also have had sexual relations with her, I presume." Eridan said.

"Yeah, but she's much less of a bitch. Jade likes to show off her new man that she gets every time. And you know how Egbert gets. He may be happy and a go getter, but he gets jealous like a motherfucker. Also, you only dated Aradia for like, 2 weeks. What's the harm?"

Eridan paused. What's the harm? _What's the harm?_   What the fuck, Strider? What's the _fucking_ harm? Eridan clenched the paper in his hands, gritting his teeth. He had to be cool about this. He's not going to over exaggerate over something too fucking small for his care. Not now. Not ever.

"Well.. She's strongly connected with.. Feferi. She knows everything about me, taking the information from Feferi. They gossip like mad whenever they have time. I can bet you that they're gossiping right now." Eridan muttered. He had met Feferi from Aradia. The two were closer than sisters, and so, Aradia decided to let him meet her BFF before they got too serious. Even so, that was a big mistake. Eridan fell for Feferi straight away, and then broke up with Megido after 1 week of meeting Feferi.

Dave sighed over the phone, groaning. "Ampora, just.. just fucking wing it. That's what me, Egbert and you did for Pyrope. We all had dated her sometime before and we just went with it. It was three against one. This time, it's not any different. If she blows her top on you, we have your back. And if she blows on me, well I hope you have my back. We're bros, Ampora, and you know that."

Eridan growled. _Bros, my ass._ "Ugh. Fine. I'll just.. I'll just wing it. It wasn't hard back then, it sure as hell won't be hard now."

"That's the spirit. Remember meeting at 6:15, on Skype. I'll start the call, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you then, I guess."

"Bye."

The two hung up. Eridan groaned and massaged his temples. He didn't want to deal with his ex today, much less have a 2 hour meeting with her. He reached down into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a swig. He defiantly needed that. You could say he's an alcoholic, or maybe just depressed and needs something other than medication to keep him placed in this world for a little longer.

Eridan looked at his watch, seeing how much more time before he had to put on his shield. _5:45. Shit._ He didn't have much time.. He moaned, then took another swig. He hated life and how it's turning out so far. How can something be so good in the beginning end up like this?

Even if he is an intelligent man, he sure as fuck wouldn't know when it comes to his life. It's much messier than his hair in the morning, and let me tell you; that shit's crazy.

~

It was 3 in the fucking morning and Eridan was the only one still at work. He still had so much to do before actually going home. The meeting had gone horribly, considering that Aradia and Dave had one of the biggest virtual fights ever.

John was just doodling, humming 'Mary had a little Lamb' over and over while Eridan was trying to get some paper works done while the meeting was going on. Dave had made a sarcastic remark about Aradia's face, and Aradia took it seriously and hissed something back. Eridan was brought back and forth at times, but it wasn't all too bad, well.. a lot less.. never mind. It was very bad.

The call ended at exactly 2 hours, with nothing done nor nothing started. Well, there might be a new collaboration with Harley Corps at this rate. Eridan wanted to bang his head on his desk and just waste away. Everything was tumbling in his life, not the business, but his happiness. All he wanted was a day where he could find happiness.. but he doubted that such things would happen.

_Fuck it._ Eridan made up his mind. He's leaving some of the work for his vice. The vice hasn't been doing shit, so Eridan just left the work for the vice to do. He needed sleep, and he needed it fast. He didn't care anymore. He had workers for a reason.

They should actually do something once in awhile, not just sit on their asses while their boss prepares and gets everything ready for them. Who ever the fuck said that the boss is in charge and has to do all the hard-work. He didn't hire them for a playdate. He hired them for work, for a helping hand, for their ability to get things done.

Eridan sighed as rode on the elevator down the huge building. He almost fell over due to his sleepiness and tiredness taking over his brain. He should probably get a taxi or a friend.. but he drove his car here today and he needed to get it back for repair for the next day. Whatever. It's just a 15 minute drive. He'll just have to play some rap or something to keep his brain alert.

While getting out of the building, he waved and greeted some of the custodians, giving them his thanks. They were hard workers, and they deserved some recognition. They were also very nice and kind. Hardworking and has a good attitude; everything a great worker should have.  

He got into his car and ruffled his hair. He was so fucking sleepy, so fucking worn out. If he could get home faster, the more time he would have to rest. He groaned and started the engine. He started to pull out of the parking lot, reaching the exit. He was blasting some rock to keep his brain up and wake. "Stay wake, Eridan. You don't want any accidents. It'll be bad for both sides and it'll be stupid and foolish." He reminded himself as he drove.

He stopped at a red light, tapping his finger on the wheel over and over. The red light took forever to go green. There was traffic, even at this time of night. He just wanted to get home. Please. He was worried that he might get into something bad if he didn't get out fast. "Fuck.. Come on.. fucking move.."

After about 5 minutes the traffic some-what thinned out, letting Eridan to actually move his car. By now, he was just snapping his head up from drooping. He couldn't fall asleep by driving! It was just so.. so.. ugh! He couldn't even think of anything.. anything good at the moment! It was so frustrating! He used the hand that was doing nothing to ruffle his hair once again.

He just did that when he was stressed.. guess that's the reason why his hair is thinning and for his grey hair at such a young age. Believe it or not, he's just 26. He took over the business around his early 20's and has been growing. He was never really raised as a normal kid, no, he was thrown into every business class his dad could get his hands on.

At home, he was given work to do, just graphing out the growth of the production and the popularity, or making new things that were useful to the public. he never had times for video games, movies, or 'hanging out'. To be honest.. Eridan doesn't even remember anytime in his childhood that he actually had a friend.. he was just so busy with his school work and home studies.

He was a loner, and he was a loner now too.. well, the wealth makes everything a little better. Not by much, but just by 30%. Dualscar had no intentions of Eridan making friends, or 'road blockers' as he would call them. His dad just told him that friends were a waste of time, saying that they're only dragging you down more than you should be. His son had a future, and friends would only bring him down. Eridan didn't need drama in his life. Only studies and employment.

He was so tired, from life, from work, from everything.. This car ride's going to take forever.. He just needed to rest. Please. He couldn't keep his eyes up anymore. They were watering up, due to his eyes being wide open for a while. 

Eridan closed his eyes for a bit. He was just going straight down the road.. it was nothing. It couldn't be any harm.. just.. for a few seconds to rest his eyes.. just.. Everything blacked out, then he felt a bump that brought him back into the world, and then a larger bump that threw him upwards. He heard everything crashing, the windows breaking, the airbags deploying. He heard screams of women, men, children.

Then, he completely blacked out.

~

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Mr. Ampora, your son's awake!" _What.._ "Eridan? Eridan, are you seriously awake this time?" a familiar voice said, walking up to his bed, looking down at him. Eridan didn't want to open his eyes.. he was scared that the light would blind him, but he had to. He painfully tried to open his eyes, seeing the bright light then 4 faces. 2 of them he knew and recognized, the other 2.. he didn't. One of them was his dad, the other his asshole of a brother.

"Am I dead?"

"Sadly, no. But you almost did.. 5 times." Cronus said. "What?" Eridan tried to sit up, but there was something in the back that started to pound with pain. "Ugh- Shit!" He put his hand on the back of his head to ease the pain, but that did nothing. "You died on the way here 3 times, your heart stopped beating 2 times, then your lungs stopped doing it's job for 5 seconds and that was in a span of 15 minutes. While being operated, your heart decided to stop and then blood loss. Good job, Eridan, for beating death 5 times. That's a record." His brother explained, his arms crossed, while leaning on the wall.

What? Eridan died 5 times? How though? What happened? "Wait- how did I end up dying 5 times?" He asked, the pain still evident in his head, now more powerful. "You got into a car crash." His father said, his voice showing no emotion. "What? How?"

"That's what I'm wondering. You weren't intoxicated while driving, so that's out of the question."

What did he do? Fuck, he couldn't remember. Think back.. come on, Eridan.. Work.. Car.. Driving.. Fish.. Fish.. Octopi.. Fish.. Ocean.. Not now, Eridan! Car.. um.. Oh- Yeah! "I may have overworked and I just.. um.. was a bit sleepy and wasn't paying attention while driving.. I may have.." Eridan confessed, shamefully. The whole room got silent, and then Eridan heard  a slap, he looked over at Cronus who had face-palmed at his younger brother's explanation. "Are you fucking serious?" Cronus muttered.

"I told you to not overwork many times, Eridan. I told you to work only to your maximum. That's why you have vice. I did not hire the vice for nothing. The vice needs to do their share of work, Eridan, you're too soft on your vice." Dualscar scolded. "I'm sorry.. I just need most of the work out of the way, and I don't want to seem lazy. It's my company, I should be in charge, rig-"

"No, Eridan. You have workers for a reason, they are your stepping stones, they are your support. Not everything is based on your hands, not most of the time, that is. You have to give some more work to your workers, make them work for what they came for. They didn't come to play, they came to work and to have a lifestyle as to where they can support themselves."

"I understand." Eridan muttered. His dad only wanted what was best for him. He knew that.. but he just wanted to.. just wanted to make him proud.. so he could fill himself with his father's pride and block away the emptiness that he called 'love'. Just something.. something to fill his empty heart for a bit more.. Eridan rubbed his hands on his face, feeling his flesh against his fingertips and his palms.

"Eridan, I have good and bad news for you." The doctor, who was silent for the longest time, said. Eridan looked up, his eyes wide. What? He had good **and** bad news? "What?"

"Which one would you like to hear first?"

"Good, I guess?"

"You're okay, nothing is badly injured, just a few things were actually broken during the car crash. You'll be out in a matter of weeks, just a few physical exams, and you'll be fine. Bad news, is that you crashed into another person during your incident, and that person had the most of the impact. The boy is now laying in his bed, barely breathing. The boy had a broken ribcage, his lungs almost collapsed, his hit his head a bit too hard on the ground, his left arm is broken, both of his legs are crushed, but are still usable, and most of internal organs are stable, but not as much as a normal human being should."

Eridan processed the information. He had felt a huge bump before he blanked out, one from the back and the other in the front. The front was less damaging but the back one was bone crushing; literally. "Oh, my, god.. Is he- he's alive, right?"

"Yes, but like I had stated before, he's barely even conscious. His bones were fragile in the beginning, causing his bones to crack so easily. But that was just him being malnourished from the start." The doctor said, looking at his clipboard, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's his name?"

"Sol-"

"Sollux Captor, Mituna Captor's little brother." Cronus said, cutting the doctor off. "You know him?" Eridan asked. "Yeah. Mituna's one of my fellow colleagues. He's the kindergarten teacher." Cronus explained, using his fingertips to brush his hair back into place. "Mituna's worried as hell, but he couldn't visit his little bro because of some difficulty with timing. He'll be coming in next week, though."

"Thank you for informing Eridan, Cronus." The doctor said. "A little bit more of information about him is that he's 20 years old, living in a small apartment alone, has a brother as Cronus stated, Mituna, and goes to a community college for programming."

"I'll pay for his hospital expenses. It was my fault that he was injured, and he really shouldn't pay for it. He's a college student and collage, from what I remember, is very expensive. He's also very young, he doesn't need to be caring about hospital bills just yet." Eridan said, his left hand longing onto his arm. "We'll have that processed, Eridan. That is all we had to say, we'll leave you 3 for some privacy. Please call if you have any questions or emergencies." The doctor said, nodding a goodbye, and motioning the nurse to follow. The 2 left, leaving the Ampora's alone for a bit.

"I'll take over the business while you're healing, and I'll deal with the press. They're nosey fuckers, but I can keep them away until you heal and you deal with them your way.  And from now on, Eridan, just work until you feel done, and then just hand it off to the next person, yeah? Don't overwork or else more accidents might happen." Dualscar said, turning to the door to leave, then he turned his head back to look at Eridan.

"And just know that I'm not disappointed. You did what you thought was best and that's what counts." And then he left the room, shutting the door softly.

"Dad's changed over the years. Be used to be super strict.. I wonder what the fuck happened." Cronus said, still his his position that he was in before. "He probably took some dad lessons." Eridan muttered. Cronus let out a hefty chuckle. Eridan looked at his brother, his eyes scanning the person before him.

Cronus hasn't changed the last time he saw him, which was about 7 months ago. Family connections in the Ampora household isn't all that great. "Did you fly over here to check up on me?" Eridan said, leaning back on his bed, crossing his arms. "Yep. It was fucking hell, but I got here in time. My class was about to go on a field trip, too. Sad, really."

"Well, I'm sorry my health is more important that your fucking field trips to the zoo, where a fucking monkey pissed on you in the 4th grade. Truly sorry." Eridan said, sarcastically. "That monkey had no soul but had one hell of a bladder, just saying. And you were the one who provoked the shit out of it. I was the one who got the outcome, though." Cronus smirked. "I named it Bob, by the way."

"Bob, the heartless son of a bitch who pissed on Cronus's wonderful hair in the 4th grade."

"Yep. He probably could have made a better brother than you'd ever did." Eridan snickered. "Hey! I did my shit that a older brother should do. Sacrifice you to the devil and get my single corn chip."

"You don't even like corn chips."

"Exactly."

"You asshole. It's nice to see you again, though. After 7 months, you'd think I could have FaceTimed you or something, but I didn't." Eridan confessed. "Nice to see you too. It's been too long. But, teaching has it's hard times, tests and homework are coming out and coming in like lightning and I have to keep up or the grades will collapse. But, it's fun overall. A few all nighters, but worth it as fuck. Plus, there's a few hot teacher at the school, so it makes it all the while."

"Pft. Always you. Aren't you dating Kankri, though?"

"If I'm in a relationship, it doesn't mean that I'm always committed, sometimes, I can get frisky with someone other than Kankri. Kankri really doesn't give shit anymore, sadly. No longer jealous for me. I cry everyday." Cronus said, walking over to the bed where Eridan laid. "Sure Kankri may not get mad, but Signless would definitely get pissed. You know how he is with commitment."

"Ugh, the moment I met that guy, he threaten to kill me if I broke his son's heart. He said he'll slit my throat very slowly while keeping eye contact with me while he does it, then he'll tie me down, crush my bones very slowly, then cut open my flesh and rip out the muscles, then he'll do do some surgery on me, then what me die slowly on the bed while smirking and playing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber, and wearing earmuffs, of course. And to be honest, I'm more scared of the song than the actual punishment."

"Signless is a very.. particular man. Better not to mess with him or his sons."

"I already messed with one, and I think that's enough."

"Karkat Vantas is a very vicious man. I think he's going to collage at this moment, not really sure what he's been doing these days. How long have you been dating Kankri anyways? Why aren't you guys married yet?" Eridan asked. He couldn't remember how long Cronus and Kankri were together.. all he knew was that Kankri was with Cronus before he was even in the business lifestyle.

"It's almost been almost 14 years now.. I'm 30 and he's 29, and we started dating around the age of 16.. yeah. We've been together for a bit of time now. And about that marriage stuff, I actually proposed to him 3 weeks ago. He fainted and he had to be brought to the hospital because he almost had a asthma attack and didn't have an inhaler on hand, but it was very romantic. Well, at least I think so." Cronus said, smirking, "and that's why I came here. I was about to tell you and dad, but then you got into an accident, so I actually came with with a more important purpose."

"Does dad now know, though?" Eridan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yep. Told him while we were waiting for you. He almost choked on his coffee and he just looked at me with surprised and said 'congrats'. Best reaction I could pull out of him."  Cronus answered. "And Signless? What about him?"

"Um. I don't really know. Kankri's telling him right around and I haven't gotten anything back from him just yet." Cronus said, his expression dropping a bit. "You've been together for 14 years, I don't think Signless will be pissed. You should have proposed 6 years back. After being together for 8 years, I think you've wasted time and should have gotten married early." Eridan said, rolling his eyes. "I had a life back then, Eridan. I needed to be free, not be stuck with 21 babies and have to take care of them."

"21 is exaggerating it way too much, Cronus. Maybe just 2 or 3, but not where above 4. 3 is already pushing it."

"1 is already my limit, Eridan. 2 would kill me. Literally."

"How do you think dad felt having two kids?"

"Like god because I'm fucking amazing."

"Oh, my, god. Go suck a dick, you fucking asshole. You know that I'm the golden child. Who do you think holds up the business here?" Eridan jokingly inquired. "Well, you aren't holding up the business now, huh? Don't get too cocky, little bro." Cronus chuckled. "Since you need to get into shape, you'll need sleep, so I'll just take my leave. You need to get healed much quicker than you can manage. Just take dad's words into consideration. Don't overwork. And now you know the outcome if that happens again."

"Yeah, yeah. Just send me an invitation when the wedding is. Make sure me and dad are the first ones you invite. And it was nice seeing you again after so long. You should call or text me sometimes, you know."

"You're not only going to get invited, but you'll be the best man. I'll make sure of it. And I'll try and get it to you as fast as you can recover. I'll call you when I can, yeah? I missed you, little bro. Don't get me sad again, promise? I'm too old for that. I may have a heart attack if I hear news like this again." 

"I'll try and stay out of trouble. Bye, Cronus. I'll see you soon." Eridan said, smiling at his older brother. Cronus could be an asshole at times, but he was a softie inside. "I'll see you soon, too. Recover quick." Cronus turned his heel to the door, reaching for the handle, opening the door, but before he left, he said,

"You better visit Sollux. He's a very lonely man that deserves some companionship. Maybe you'll find something about him that you can relate to." And with that the door closed, leaving Eridan alone.

What? What did Cronus mean by that? Fuck. Eridan didn't want to care right now, he just needed some more sleep. This whole entire time, his head was killing him. He decided to close this eyes, now knowing that he's in safety for a while.

~

"This is Sollux Captor's room. Are you sure you would like to meet him?" The nurse said, leading Eridan to the boy's room. He was clutching a bouquet of bright yellow flowers, daffodils, sunflowers, marigolds, golden tulips, yellow roses, and gloria daisies. Eridan was told that Sollux liked the color yellow, and flowers, so this worked out.

"Yes. I have to see how much damage I had caused him. Plus, I need to apologize in person, not just by note." He said. "Alright. I'm just a bit curious, because ever since he's had come here, he hasn't had a visitor ever since. His brother came in, but only for 5 minutes, then left. It's been almost 3 weeks, now." The nurse explained.

"Really? No visitors at all?" Eridan asked, absolutely stunned. "Yes. No one has checked in for a very long time, and he seems every lonely every time I visit for his daily checkups. He doesn't talk much, though. A very quiet boy."

"I'll try and keep him company for a bit. Maybe get to know him for bit." Eridan said. "Okay." The nurse smiled, then opened the door to show the boy sitting in his bed, covered in bandages and casts, his room bare bone, nothing to brighten the room. He looked very fragile, laying in his bed, flipping the pages slowly as he read the words. "Mr. Captor, you have a visitor." The nurse said, disrupting the silence.

Sollux looked up from his book, his face unmoving, his coal black hair tussled. He had 'nerdy' glasses, the frame big and the rims colored deep black, almost like the glasses that Eridan wore when he wasn't wearing contacts. The boy had heterochromia iridum, for which he had different colored eyes, in this case, blue in the right and brown on the left. Sollux was very pale and he looked as if he hadn't ate in a while.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sollux asked, with an adorable lisp. What the fuck- this boy was so cute. Eridan felt his face heat up as he saw the boy's gaze upon him. "Um. My car crashed into you and I'm the reason why you're in a h-hospital bed.." Eridan said, his voice wavering. He hadn't felt this way since he had met Feferi..

"So you're the asshole, huh. Good job for not paying attention when driving, fucktard." Sollux growled. "Please, Mr. Captor, use proper words, not just foul." The nurse reminded, "and I'll take my leave. I assume you gentlemen would like some time alone.  Please ring if there's an emergency." With that, the nurse left, leaving the two alone.

A few seconds passed as the two looked at each other. "Listen, I'm very sorry for hitting you with my car. I overworked and I was so sleepy so, I just wanted to close my eyes for bit, but instead I had hi-" Eridan was cut off by Sollux, "Enough of your sappy story. I don't want to hear it. I already heard that shit from the doctor. You're forgiven, only because you're paying for my expenses. I would have shit all over you by now, but after your 'nice' givings, I'm letting you off."

"Oh, well, um.. that's nice? It was my fault, so I had to take matters into my hands." Eridan said. "And I brought you some flowers. I was told that you liked flowers and the color yellow, so.. I decided to get you both. I hope you're not allergic to anything or else that'd be very bad."

Sollux started at the flowers, then at Eridan, then to the flowers again. He was a silent for while before saying,"Thanks, that would actually bring some color into this room. It's so fucking boring, white, grey, ugh. I wouldn't have mind the room, but I couldn't use my laptop because of it being crushed," Sollux adverted his eyes to look at the window beside him.

"I had nothing to do all the time, so I had to stare at the walls or sleep. Being in college, I really needed the sleep, but now I don't think I need it anymore. The nurse was nice enough to bring me a book. It's boring as hell, though."

Eridan put the flowers into a vase, and came a bit closer to Sollux's bed. "I'm sorry about your laptop, I can replace it if you wa-"

"I have another one at home. And I can probably fix this one after I get out of this fucking place." Sollux said, once again cutting Eridan off. "Do you not like it here?" Eridan asked. Sollux looked down, his expression growing gloomy. "I have no one to talk to most of the time. No one comes and visits. My brother did, but only for a few minutes." He confessed. "But it's normal. I've gotten used to the silence a long time ago."

"Do you not have any friends?"

"I have been alone for many years, Ampora. I have yet to find anyone to love me like the loneliness does."

Eridan gulped and stared at the pitiful boy, his body slouched. He felt for this boy. He felt the loneliness that the boy had face and now has to. "I.. I can be your friend?" Eridan heard himself say. Sollux slowly turned around, his face keeping a gloomy fixture. "That's what they all say, Ampora. But, they don't mean it," He turned his head back to his book, looking down, "they never do." 

"I'll try and visit you. I'm still on leave for a few more weeks, so I can come in sometimes and chat. And when I'm at work, I can call you on some online calling program. You don't have to be alone." Eridan said, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood. He would like to get to know Sollux a bit more.  They were the same and different at the same time; and he loved that.

"Why the hell would you do that? Don't you have celebrity friends or something, _Mr. Ampora_?" Sollux said, sneering at the word 'Ampora'. Eridan was well known and he was a celebrity in many people's eyes; being rich and popular and all. It wouldn't be a surprise if Sollux already knew who he was without Eridan telling him personally. Eridan had a wiki about himself, for pete's sake. He was on many talk shows, and there was a movie about him and his family's success.

Eridan sighed and plopped onto a chair that was beside Sollux's bed. He needed to get this off his chest. He's held onto the pain for too long. Sollux was like him. Just like him. They weren't anything different; all the years of loneliness, fake happiness. Pathetic. "I have no friends. Not real ones, if that's what you mean."

Silence. "You're lying."

"I wish I was, Sollux. I wish I was." Eridan let out a hefty breath and stared at the floor. He felt Sollux's gaze on his back, burning into his mind. "I'm lonely like you, I have nothing. I may have wealth, but that doesn't give me true happiness. It never did. The fame is nothing but trash, no matter how much fake friends I have, they can't fill in the place of real friends. Sadness has been my friend every since the beginning, even my girlfriend left me because of that. I'm just a worthless man behind a cover filled of pride."

There was a huge moment of silence as the two sat, lamenting in their pain for a bit. Eridan felt weak, vulnerable in front of Sollux. Eridan was supposed to he a man with his head held high, with a sense of courage, yet here he was confessing his weakness and his stupid life. He felt stupid. He was also worried that Sollux would mock him, tell him that he was weaker than what a man should be.

But.. he didn't hear anything. Instead, he left a warm hand touch his back, grasping him back to reality. He looked back at Sollux, whose expression had changed into a softer looking face. He looked much younger now, his eyebrows no longer furrowed in confusion, or his eyes drooping. He didn't have a smile, nor a frown, it was just plain, yet you could see the emotion in his eyes, happy, and just.. Light. He looked.. Beautiful.. Almost.. Perfect. The sun in the background made him look like an angel; a lonely angel that no longer was with God, nor have his wings. "Sol.. Sollux?"

"I guess you aren't as as powerful as I thought you were, not that I'm.. complaining..."

"W-what?"

"People are natural weak. No one is born strong. We're taught to be strong... Well.. That's what my dad told me before he died. Right in his bed, where he was vulnerable. He wasn't powerful was what I realized," Sollux laid back on his bed, laying his hand in his lap, "he was just a man that believed in himself... A man that didn't let people tell him that he was weak. He believed what he believed in and that's what made him brave."

Eridan looked up at Sollux, who had looked away once again, his eyes only slits looking out of the window. "When he died, he died bravely. And I loved him for that."

Eridan just started at the boy, his vivid face now gleaming with the noon glow, all yellow, gold, orange and red tinted. "That's all you gotta do to become a man. Believe that you are. There not much else to it."

"Are you a man?"

"No." Sollux sighed, "I have yet to achieve something my dad has. I mean, do I believe? Yes, but, over the years, it has faded and had become nothing but a thin thread of hope. Whatever, though. I never needed to be a man, I can just be a boy for a little while more."

Sollux looked back at Eridan, his eyes now open, his different colored corneas giving him a gorgeous look. "But, you Ampora, need to grow a pair. Putting yourself down isn't the way to go, and you know it. You're a successful businessman, so fucking act like it. You're unhappy, well.. find something to make you happy, I don't give a shit if it's a girlfriend, more time alone; just find something that you love."

Eridan was confused. How could Sollux say these words, these powerful words, even though he was a lonely man? Most lonely people had nothing more, but a life monster tracker the beats, just a beep for every thing they do. It never speeds, nor does it ever slow, not that it should ever. "What do you love? What makes you so happy?" Eridan asked, trailing Sollux's words.

"My brother. My laptops and.. Well.. My dad."

"And your mom?"

"Me and my brother never knew who she was, nor did my dad. We were just dropped off one by one to his door. I was the last one, and Mituna was the first. He took us in, fed us, loved us. My dad believed it was angels that brought us here, silly really, but, you know, anything works at this point." Sollux explained. "What are yours, Mr. Ampora?"

Eridan stayed quiet, thinking of the possibilities. What on earth could he be happy with? His wealth? No, that made him sadder than ever. His fame? No, that gave him sorrow. His company? No, that was just a burden. Then.. What? Everything he has made him depressed, not happy with what he had. "I.. Don't know.." Eridan said, slowly. He looked up to Sollux who had a confused face. "What? No family priorities?"

"There were never that much in my life. Cronus had to work hard to take over the company and Dualscar only wanted me to fill in that space when Cronus was done. We never took any vacations nor had any family time. We were really never the type to." Eridan explained. Sollux stayed quiet, looking as if he was processing it. "Any childhood friends?" The boy then asked.

"I never had any friends."

"None? Not even one?"

"None. Not even one."

"Nothing makes you happy, then?" Sollux questioned. "Happiness never comes my way and when it does, it soon then disappears and never comes back for a long time. I'm not able to grasp it fast enough." Sollux just stared at the man in front of him. He looked as if he was processing the information given to him. He looked at the golden flowers on his small table on the side, picked a yellow rose out of the whole entire bouquet, pulling it along with the stem. 

Sollux motioned Eridan over to him. Eridan reluctantly got up, looking at the young lad. Sollux snapped the long stem to a short little stub, but still some-what long. Eridan was kind of startled by the motion, but realized that Sollux just wanted it to be short. Sollux reached up, and tucked the flower behind Eridan's ear, smiling a bit. 

"The yellow roses symbolizes joy that one brings to the other, giving them a reason to smile. It also symbolizes the friendship between two individuals, whether it's a start or to keep it strong. I like to think of it as a friendship flower, continuing a bond." Sollux explained while cupping Eridan's cheek. 

"I hope you know what this means, Ampora." 

"Um-" 

Sollux frowned a bit. "It means that I can be someone who you can love and someone who can continue to make you happy. I won't mind really; it'll be more of a pleasure for me. Having a friend and all. And it looks like you also need someone." He explained, keeping his eyes locking on Eridan's. His warm, yet small hand was still on Eridan's cheek. "I-" 

Eridan shut his mouth, thinking about the situation. Did he really trust this boy? Was it worth it? "So, what do you say, Ampora?" Sollux whispered, his face now closer, his face just mere inches away from the older man. "Y-yes.. I would like to have you as a friend." Eridan whispered back. Sollux curled his lips into a smile. 

"You won't regret it, Ampora," Sollux softly placed his lips on Eridan's. The kiss threw Eridan off, but then he kissed back. Sollux was the one who pulled back. "I promise." 


	6. Human!Erisol: The Boy That Cried (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut part is always the best parts :^)

After the incident in the hospital, the two kept in touch. Eridan had given Sollux his number, kissed him on the forehead then left. He later came back and back until Sollux was finally healed.

Eridan soon had to go back to his job- which devastated the two of them, but it worked out, seeing as the vice started doing more work(Dualscar had fired the old one and made himself vice, seeing as he can't trust anybody except his son), and Eridan finally got more time on his own.

They talked whenever they were free, and that was quite often. They usually talked at night, though. They liked the fact that it was always quiet and that was the time the stars were out, so they both Skyped and stared at the stars and questioned life's difficulties.

Eridan also got Sollux a new laptop as a replacement, seeing as he completely crushed the first one. Sollux had refused for Eridan to get him a new and mechanically made laptop, not homemade laptop. All of the electronics that Sollux used was his own creation, and he didn't want to change that. So, instead, Eridan just provided parts of the laptop, which meant that he bought Sollux a 'new laptop'.

After two weeks of talking, Eridan built up the courage to ask Sollux out. Sollux, of course said yes, but then said, "If you bring me to those weird ass rich people parties, expect me to wear sweats and my bee sweater. I'm not wearing anything fancy for shit, because that ain't me and I'm not willing to look 'posh' as some may say."

Eridan chuckled and just said he won't. He never made an entrance to a party unless it was really important for his business, but other than that, he never showed up.

Eridan decided to go simple. A date under the stars, and then go into his big ass house and cuddle and watch Netflix movies and whisper loving words to each other. Simple but effective. The way that Amporas like to head towards.

~

"Okay, Eridan. You're a man, mostly an Ampora. You're able to fucking take Sollux Captor on a date without pissing your pants when you see him." Eridan said, looking at himself in the mirror. "You're a fucking man with balls- that may have been crushed a while back but you still gottem."

Eridan was going to initiate his plan that he had planned almost a week ago. He was going to bring Sollux to his 'special' place where he had found when he was just mindlessly driving around at night when he wasn't able to sleep. It was probably the one of the best places in the city was a located in. The scenery was peaceful and the stars were the brightest.

He was now driving to Sollux's apartment, which was shared Karkat Vantas, and that kind of worried Eridan. He had met Karkat once and he seemed like quite the hothead from what remember. Kankri had just told Eridan that Karkat had some anger issues but not that much anymore- which was great.

He walked up to Sollux's apartment, going to number 413, already printed in his mind due to the fact that he had already gone there so much. "Okay.. You're a man. It's just something simple." He gripped the small bouquet of yellow roses. He was going to do this and he was going to ace this shit. He knocked on the door, waiting a little but until he heard shuffling on the other side.

The door was opened by the one and only, Karkat Vantas. "Hey, Ampora. Here for Captor?" Karkat asked. "Yes, I'm taking him out, if that's alright with you." Eridan said. "It's as if you're asking his dad for permission. Of course." Karkat smirked.

"You're going to the wedding right?" He then asked. "Yeah. It's my brother's wedding, I wouldn't miss it for a thing." Eridan smiled. "Nice to know we have something in common, yeah?" Eridan chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. I'll pay for our flight over, I mean, you're about to be related to me."

"You're the shit, Ampora."

"I know, Kar, I know."

"Don't be too cocky."

"Is Eridan here, Kar?" Eridan heard Sollux ask from one of the rooms, which Eridan knew was Sol's room. "Yeah. Come get your lover boy outta here, Sol." Karkat chuckled. The door opened, then came out the boy Eridan had been awaiting for hours. Sollux.

He was wearing a black oversized sweater, with number 22 printed on the back and the name 'Captor' in white, then he was wearing black skinny jeans with black converse. His hair was tousled a bit, and his black rimmed glasses were perched on his soft face. His eyes still beautiful as ever.

"Hey, EE." Sollux said, his small lisp making him sound innocent as ever. "Hey, Sol." Eridan said, still starstruck of his boyfriend. "Stop eye-fucking and get the fuck out of my house, assholes!" Karkat said, pushing Sollux out of the apartment. "Jesus fuck, KK! Chill your tits!"

"Bye, Sol. And use protection. I don't want you coming home with AIDS or HIV or something." Karkat said, then slamming the door. "Um. That was nice." Eridan said, smiling awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Let's just go." Sollux muttered, blushing. While they were walking out to the car, Eridan got a bit curious. Did Sollux play a sport or something?

"Hey, Sol. Do you play sports or something?" Eridan asked, questionably. "Um. No. Mituna used to do football with Rufioh Nitram, Kurloz Makara, and Horuss Zahhak. I think Cronus did football as well, but then switched to soccer.. correct?"

"Yeah. He didn't like what he had to wear for football so he dropped out." Eridan said, chickling to himself. He turned the car on, getting the engine on. "Anyways, Mituna had joined the team and made it. I didn't think he would actually make it, but it seemed that he was one of the best players on the team, so it was all good." Sollux explained.

He put his seatbelt, hearing the soft click. "Did you do any sports?" Eridan asked.

"Nah. Never was interested. I was into more of the electronic side. I stayed home and made inventions that made our home easier. Like maybe make a new oven or create a device that helped my brother with his hyperactive tendencies. And to be honest, I hacked into a lot of stuff, but never made things too bad. I also code for some companies, helping me pay my rent."

"Hacking? Never thought you were that type, Captor." Eridan teased. Sollux snorted. "Says you, Ampora. Speaking of which, did you do any sports?"

"I did some swimming and some soccer. I started swimming when I was younger and did it as a sport starting middle school. I continued doing it, then I started soccer, following in my brother's steps. Because of swimming, I had strong calves and I had quite a bit of lungs, so I was already fit for soccer. I continued to do those sports up until college. Fun times. Then I went into college and took up the position for my father."

"Seems alright. I really did expect you to do any sports. Just like a business type of guy, always serious. Guess I was wrong." Sollux giggled. A fucking giggle. What kind of man giggles? Ugh, it was so cute tho, in Eridan's opinion.

"I was also that, it when I got into my teenage and late twenties I started to get more serious. My dad expected more and I gave him more. I didn't really mind it at first, then I realized that I was unhappy. Unhappy about the fact that I was no longer free."

"Freedom in your own little world is quite difficult to find nowadays, I'll give you that. But, like I said in the hospital, find that one thing that you love and it may free you. It mostly just depends how you use that one thing to heal your wounds, to help you find that little piece to give you bliss." Sollux said, softly.

Eridan used his hand that wasn't driving to put it on Sollux's inner thigh. He knew that this move was quite a risky move. It could be taken as soft, touching, but it could also be taken as a sexual move, and that was what Eridan was trying to avoid. Sollux, however, just took it as a simple gesture.

"That's how I have my freedom now, Sol," Eridan whispered, "It's all because I finally have you."

~

"If we are partially made from sperm, and sperm comes from the testicles, does that mean that ball is really life?"

Sollux looked up at Eridan, his nose scrunched up. Eridan had a cheesy smile on his face, which made Sollux even more disgusted. "You should be happy that I even love you, Ampora. Don't push it." Sollux muttered, kissing Eridan on the cheek. "Love you too, Sol."

The two had finished gazing at stars, came into Eridan's big ass house, went into his room, stripped and put on Netflix. There was a random movie that Sollux chose, and he said, "It's an oldie, but it's good as shit. Trust me on this shit, Ampora." Eridan just shrugged and said, "If you say so."

Eridan was sat up, and his arm was around the smaller boy. Sollux was cuddled up to Eridan's body, in a fetus position. Because of that pose, Eridan had placed his hand on Sollux's upper thigh. The younger boy bit his lower lip, feeling the radiation of the man's hand. It was so close by his member and it gave him a shiver, thinking about what the older man could do to his body.

Sollux was going through the hormonal stage that happens to everyone every single year. It just so happened to start a 3 days ago. Sollux had no one to fuck with, so he just played with himself and hoped that would fulfill his sorry ass. He soon found out, he needed more. More contact. More pleasure.

Sollux knew that if he literally pounced on Eridan, it would make him seem like a slut. When really, Sollux was still a virgin, never hand someone pound his virgin ass. Eridan on the hand, had fucked many people.

I mean, if he dated a lot of people, that meant he fucked a lot of people, right? Yeah! Eridan had confessed that he fucked mainly girls, but he also had occasions with guys. He was bottom only once, and he didn't like being submissive. He liked being in control, rather.

Sollux's face was buried in Eridan's collarbone. Eridan was actually pretty ripped. He had muscles under all those suits. He worked out every other day, he lifted weights, ran, and went on diets to keep his figure. And fucking damn- he was hot.

He also had this jawline that can cut paper if it wanted to. And he was incredibly tall! 6'3, while Sollux was only 5'5. He thought he was normal height until he met this tall man.

And you know what else kinda turned Sollux on? Eridan's fucking tattoos. Who fucking knew? Eridan had some tattoos on his right arm, some on his torso and some on his back. Sollux's favorite was the one on Eridan's back. It was a tattoo of angel wings and holy shit- the first time Eridan took his shirt off, it made Sollux hard as fuck.

Just thinking about Eridan made Sollux very gushy. And it also made him sexually active. Sollux whimpered as his member got hard. This was not the time to get hard over something like this. Eridan didn't notice the whimper, though.

He slid his hand down to Sollux's ass, softly squeezing it. One of Eridan's turn ons, was Sollux's ass, as the younger boy soon found out. Not to brag or anything, but the younger boy prided his ass. It was bubbly, big and jiggly. Three of Eridan's favorite traits about ass.

Sollux gasped. The motion has made Sollux's hips thrust forward, causing his hard on to touch Eridan's stomach. Eridan, now heard the small noise that Sollux made. And he also felt the hard on. Sollux was so embarrassed at this point, feeling the heat rising up to his face. "S-sorry-" Sollux was cut off when Eridan's lips were on his, forcefully.

Sollux moaned at the dominance, the way Eridan took all the control. While he moaned, Eridan took that as a go, shoving his tongue roughly into the younger's mouth. He explored everywhere, savaging the places he could reach. He then let go, letting the two of them breathe, but then Eridan was back again, biting Sollux's plump bottom lip. Sollux let out a pleasureful moan, giving a jolt to Eridan's member.

The two finally let go, the two of them panting. Sollux's lips were swollen and his lips were parted, giving him an innocent look. Eridan growled. He wanted to ruin that innocence so fucking bad. Eridan pulled Sollux up by the jaw, connecting his mouth on the younger boy's neck, sucking and harshly biting on the skin. Sollux groaned at how rough Eridan was treating him. He fucking loved how Eridan decided to take him so strongly.

Eridan moved to various places on his neck, biting down hard, but not too hard to break the skin. Now, this.. this was where Sollux had found his pain kink. He enjoyed the burn that was left of the teeth marks, the pleasure that came after the pain subsided. Eridan soon caught on that Sollux enjoyed the rough behavior. That made him even harder.

"Are you want to do this, Sol?" Eridan asked, holding himself back before actually pouncing on the boy. He didn't want to hurt Sollux in any way, not wanting to force him into what he didn't want to do. "Fuck, Eridan. J-just.. just fuck me-" Sollux panted, kissing Eridan roughly. "Fuck me until I can't walk for days on end and the only thing that will come to my mind is you when I feel that pain in my ass."

Eridan moaned at the dirty talk that Sollux had began. "Fuck, Sol. Once I start, I can't fucking stop." He warned. "Then don't."

That broke every single piece of sanity that Eridan had left. He took the fragile body his hands, flipping the boy over with ease. Sollux was now on fours, his ass in Eridan's view. "S-should.. Should I take them off?" Sollux asked, his face look back to his lover, his eyes glazed.

Eridan slapped Sollux's ass. Sollux let out a loud moan, followed up the a shake in his body. "Take them off, Sol. Take it all off just for your daddy."

Sollux gasped at the thought of calling Eridan 'daddy'. But that also turned him on so much. "O-okay.." He quickly slipped the boxers off of his body and threw it somewhere unknown. His dick was now out and throbbing. Sollux felt another smack to his butt, feeling the pleasure after the sting had left. "Oh- f-fuck.. daddy." Sollux moaned into the pillow.

Sollux then felt breathing behind his ass, and then he felt his lover's hand split his ass open, his puckered hole now exposed to both Eridan and the air. He heard the older man chuckle behind him, then he felt something warm and wet swipe his hole.

"Oh- f-fuck! D-do that again- please!" Sollux whined. He felt another smack come to his pale ass, which was now probably red. "Don't tell daddy what to do, baby." And then Sollux felt a tongue pass through his hole, sending waves of pleasure to his body. The tongue continuously slid in and out, causing Sollux's thighs to shake. "Oh- O-oh.." Sollux moaned loudly into the pillows.

He pushed his ass back to Eridan's when he felt that the tongue had penetrated him. He was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. Eridan then decided to flick his tongue over and over Sollux's sensitive hole.

He then sucked on the pink hole, then once again plunged his tongue deep into the ass. Fuck. Sollux tasted to good- it was surreal. He then pulled his face out of the amazing ass, bit the ass cheek, when slid his own boxers down.

Sollux was curious when he didn't feel the warmth of his lover anymore. When he looked back, he saw Eridan's thick, massive member. The tip was red and precome was already leaking. "T-that's not going to fit, Eridan." Sollux gasped.

Eridan chuckled. "It will, baby. It will." Eridan said, rubbing Sollux's red ass. He then opened the ass with on hand hand, halfly exposing the wet hole. He licked the tip of his pointer finger, and teased the hole by flicking it over and over to the sensitive spot. He then shoved the tip of his finger in harshly, making the smaller boy gasp. "Oh.. Oh.. god.. if you keep on doing that- I'll come without being fucked, daddy."

Eridan then chuckled. "Am I really that good?"

"N-no, I'm just a virgin that's never been fucked."

"Touche."

"Let me ask y-you a question- h-how big is that thing that you own?" Sollux asked. "10 and 1/2 inches, baby." The younger boy sucked in his breath. Fuck. He was fucking huge. He is never going to be able to fit that in his ass, unless he wants to bulge, which he didn't.

"Don't worry, love. After I'm done with you, your wish of not being able to walk anymore will be granted." Eridan chuckled darkly. Well, shit.

"Wanna try it in your mouth before you hole, or what?"

Sollux thought about it. He never sucked a length before.. but it seemed pretty easy. But that _thing_ behind him.. how is he going to manage that? Fuck it. Whatever. Yolo. Sollux turned around, laying on his back.

"I wanna suck it first, but you're gonna have to teach me how to. I don't know how to s-suck.. you know." Sollux muttered. "Alright," Eridan crawled over to Sollux's body. He then situated himself in front of Sollux's face, his throbbing member in his hands. He was knelt on his knees, his member rubbing on Sollux's soft cheek.

"You've seen those adult shit.. right?"

"Yeah."

"And you've seen someone give a blow job, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Try to mimic what you remember and when I feel the need to tell you something, I will." Sollux grabbed the member in his tiny hands, hearing a groan from Eridan. He looked the the thing before letting the tip enter into his mouth. Eridan moaned at the warmth of Sollux's mouth. Eridan thrust his hips a little bit, helping the member enter his mouth easier. Sollux was a bit surprised at the action, but continued to suck.

He continued to get more and more of the member into his mouth, after a while he had 7 inches in and it was already too much. He jerked his hand over the part of the dick he wasn't able to cover. The length was down his throat, causing him to gag a bit.

"Bob you head up and down, and suck like it's a lollipop, baby." Sollux nodded slightly and did what Eridan had told him to do. He bobbed his head up and down, letting the tip his throat walls, while he hollowed his cheeks, slobbering around the large member.

A bit of spit was dripping, but the two didn't really care. Sollux's small mouth was able to contain so much, he wasn't going to push the limits anymore than he actually was. Sollux was now drooling, the dick was so big that he wasn't able to put his saliva anywhere. "Baby, I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth now, yeah?"

Eridan reached down and grasped into Sollux's jet black hair, to hold him still. He then thrust his hips into Sollux's mouth, rapidly. Sollux gasped at the speed of what Eridan was doing.

Eridan liked to fuck hard and rough; and that made Sollux moan, making a soft vibration that made Eridan's pleasure come a bit faster. The rod slid in and out, the bits that Sollux weren't able to fit in before slid in little by little. Sollux let his tongue run on the side of Eridan's length, his hands placed on Eridan's wildly thrusting hips.

The heat and the tongue was too much for Eridan, he pulled out of Sollux's plump lips, causing a small pop to happen. Eridan then moved his hand rapidly on his member, getting him closer to the edge. When the knot in his stomach was too much, he let everything loose.

He let out a sexy groan, then grabbed the younger boy's face, bringing it closer to him. He came all over Sollux's innocent face, then coming all over the boy's tongue that was stuck out. He milked himself until he had nothing left in his soft member.

He looked down at Sollux, his dick suddenly becoming hard once again. Sollux's baby face was covered in his essence, his pink lips lapping up the white substance that Eridan had left. Fuck- he looked so fucking hot while doing that. His glasses were covered just a bit, so he took them off, and threw them somewhere. He'll just clean them later. Eridan was now blurry, but he didn't care.

Eridan wiped a bit of come off Sollux's lips, and fed it to him. Sollux gladly licked his lover's long fingers. Eridan then shoved three fingers into Sollux's mouth, letting the boy suckle on them until they were evenly coated in saliva.

Eridan then got off Sollux, getting on top of Sollux, and letting his hand travel down to Sollux's puckered, pink, tight hole. He slid in the pointer finger. He slowly pushed more of it in, almost moaning when his felt the heat.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was to fuck Sollux without any prep, but he knew better. Sollux was be thrashing in pain and his walls would rip, causing him to bleed, and that was not the way to go. Eridan knew he was large, so he had to take his time with his soon to be no longer virgin boyfriend.

"O-oh.." Sollux softly groaned. He gripped Eridan's arm that wasn't doing anything, while he using his other hand that wasn't doing anything to stretch his legs wider, making it easier for Eridan to prep him.

Eridan added a second finger, thrusting in and out, the scissoring the hole to make it wider. Sollux was now a moaning mess. Just fingers and he was being affected so much.

Eridan curled his long fingers, hitting the spot where Sollux's prostate was- and the part that made Eridan smirk was that he wasn't supposed to be hitting the g spot, but yet he found it, and he had hit it dead on. The second his fingers pressed onto the prostate, Sollux screamed out, his soft little voice becoming raspy.

Sollux began thrusting on the fingers, enjoying the way Eridan's long fingers made him feel. By the time Eridan had added the third finger, Sollux was fucking himself on the fingers, and was moaning like a pornstar.

Eridan dipped down and sucked on Sollux's nipples, earning him a mewl for the boy. Sollux's arched his back as he continued to fuck himself on his lover's fingers, and feeling the way he suckled and softly bit on his sensitive nipples.

He could feel the knot in his stomach come so fast. Eridan then switched over to his other nipple giving it the same treatment, He flicked the bud, over and over and over, the stimulation too much for the boy.

Eridan's fingers were hitting Sollux's prostate so much, it made Sollux want to cry out. The second Eridan bit on the nipple, and the fingers buried in deep, already up to the knuckle, had hit the prostate, Sollux let out a loud moan, followed up with, "Oh, f-fuck, daddy!"

Sollux had came all over his stomach, his hand that was gripping his own thigh was still gripped tightly. Eridan had popped off the nipple when he heard Sollux yell out in pleasure and saw Sollux's orgasming face, and oh fuck- he was so fucking sexy and innocent at the same time- it should have not been legal.

"Wow, baby.. You came just from my fingers and my nipple sucking.. I wonder what my dick can do to you.." Eridan whispered in his lover's ear. "O-oh.. E-Eridan.. please don't talk like that-" Sollux wasn't able to finish as his lips were captured by Eridan. They kissed passionately, the grip on Eridan's bicep getting stronger. "Or what, baby?"

"I-I'll come from just you t-talking dirty to me.."

"Fuck, baby. You make this so hard for me to not fuck you right on the spot," Eridan gave Sollux another quick passionate kiss, "Get on fours for me, baby." Sollux got in the same position he was once at in the beginning.

Eridan had ruffled in his little drawer until he found a bottle of lube. "I'm gonna fuck you with no condom. I promise I have no diseases, and it'll feel good, yeah?" Eridan said, opening the bottle of lube, and spurting some in his hand.

"O-okay.." When Eridan had finished lubing up his monster member, he grasped Sollux with his left hand.

"You mind doing daddy a favor?"

"Um.. D-depends on what it is.."

"Use the both of your hands to spread those ass cheeks out just for daddy, yeah? Let daddy see that cute little pink hole of yours."

Sollux nodded, shuffling so that he rested his shoulders on the pillow comfortably, then reached behind him, then using his middle and ring finger on both hands to spread his cheeks. His pinky was out freely, along with the thumb and the pointer. His ass was jiggly, and pretty soft so it was easy to spread. "Good job, baby." Eridan praised.

Eridan then placed his hands on Sollux's back, keep the other on Sollux's hip. He slowly guided his length over to Sollux's now widened hole. He slowly led the tip in, halting a tad bit when he heard Sollux suck in his breath. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah.. just k-keep on going.." Sollux urged. Eridan rubbed the boy's back tenderly, then inched more and more of him until he was about 7 inches in, and at point, Sollux was panting harshly, feeling fuller than ever. The heat was radiating all over Eridan's member that it just made him just want to thrust in and go rough, but he held back. He didn't want to hurt his baby on the first time. "Can you take anymore, baby?"

"F-fuck.. I don't know, Eridan.." Sollux whimpered, digging his face in the pillow. "I-It hurts.. It r-really hurts.." He gripped the blankets with force. "Get used to it, baby. I'll wait, yeah?" Sollux nodded slightly, letting his muscles relax as he tried to shoo away the pain. He didn't know that it would hurt so much. The part that made him both happy and made is his boyfriend's length. He was happy that it was big, but he was mad that it was big. Confusing as shit.

After a few minutes, his body finally got used to the size and he finally felt a bit of pleasure. So, to test that out, he thirsted back a little but on his boyfriend's length, and sure enough it was fucking pleasure filled. He let out a soft moan as the pleasure came in and then blissfully subsided. "Move, E-Eridan.. please.." He whined.

Eridan was more than happy to move. Throughout the waiting process, the heat was suffocating his member and he wasn't able to stand it anymore. "Gladly, princess." He pulled out then harshly thrusted in, earning a loud gasp then a moan coming from the smaller boy. "O-oh.. f-f-fuck.."

Eridan continued to thrust in and out, his length sliding in without hesitation, each thrust getting harsher and harsher. He tried to inch in more of his length, and for Sollux, he felt his limits being reached. "H-harder! H-harder! F-faster- fuck!" Eridan was now panting as he listening to Sollux's loud moans, his voice like music to his ears.

He swiftly grabbed a handful of Sollux's hair with the hand that wasn't being used. He heard Sollux let out a yelp as he was pulled up by his hair. He then attacked Sollux's lips, giving it rough treatment as he continued to fuck his boyfriend's ass over and over, giving it the roughest treatment it probably has ever gotten. Sollux was now scream Eridan's name over and over, then continuing to swear constantly.

He was feeling so much pleasure, first the length and now the hair pulling. Fuck- he needed more. He kissed Eridan's his mouth greedy for something, anything. He bit down on Eridan's lip, earning a groan from the older man. "Sol, ugh, fuck-"

Eridan moved his hips rapidly, feeling the wavering of Sollux's fragile body. He didn't want to break the boy, but he just wanted to.. he just wanted to break that fucking innocent, and sure enough, he was already getting there. Eridan held onto Sollux's hair, biting onto the younger boy's neck, breaking the skin, which made Sollux scream. "Oh! Fuck, Eridan!" Sollux screamed. At this rate, Eridan was sure that his neighbors can hear Sollux, and the thing is, he didn't have any neighbors for miles and miles away.

Eridan forcefully flipped Sollux over, laying the poor boy on his back. The sensation of the the twirl made Eridan want to come straight away. It took all of him to not come in the boy's hole. Eridan grasped onto Sollux's thighs, pulling them up as he continued to thrust in and out of the tight hole. Sollux gripped onto Eridan's back, his long fingernails scratching into the skin. "Fuck, Sol."

Eridan was now thrusting in and out wildly, snapping his hips in and out. The burning sensation was back into his stomach. He thrusted his member deep into Sollux's small body, until he was balls deep. Sollux arched his back, feeling the length protruding in his poor hole.

"Fuck!" He shrieked when he felt the thing go deeper. His toes were curling up on it's own, as his nipples hardened. His fingernails dug deeper into the slightly tan skin of his lover, breaking the skin. Eridan could feel the pain, but that gave him even more of a rush.

The more Eridan's hips snapped, the more of the burning sensation came into the both of the boy's stomachs. Sollux's body was now shaking due to the immense pleasure that threw him off. It felt so good- so addicting-

"Oh- E-Eridan.. Fuck.. I'm c-close.." Sollux warned, feeling the knot become slowly unknotted. He was now quivering in anticipation for the bliss that he was about to feel. Sollux wrapped his legs around Eridan's torso, bringing the two closer together.

Eridan was fucking him so good. Sollux grabbed the man's head, shoving their lips together. Their kiss was nothing but sweet. Full of teeth and passion, rough and sexual. Sollux arched his back, the rush coming up and up until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fuck! Eridan!" Sollux yelled, shaking with pleasure as his rush ran its course. The pleasure was so much, the bliss, the release. All of that build up finally released and fuck- it felt so fuckign great. Sollux was heavily panting as his lover gave a few more thrusts trying to get him closer to the edge. Sollux once again initiated a kiss, giving it rough like how Eridan wanted it to be. Sollux's heart was still beating quickly, the thrusts in his hole getting more sloppy and harder.

Eridan grunted as he let his load out, his length deep in the hole that he craved so much. He then collapsed on the fragile boy. He let his soft member slip out of the hole as he continued to cuddle his soft boyfriend.

The two cleaned up, the the two just flopped onto the bed that they had fucked on earlier. Eridan.. for such a long time felt happy. Happy that he had someone that he loved in his bed. Someone he adored in his welcoming arms. Sollux was also gleeful for the fact that he was no longer alone, and finally had someone to love, no matter the cause.

With Sollux by Eridan's side.. he didn't have to be alone on his bed, crying out his emotions. He could do that around Sollux if he wanted; but why would he? He was now happy, a foreign feeling he had lost and now regained so long ago. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, feeling the heat placed on his own body, giving him such a feeling. He loved that feeling and he sure as hell won't ever let it leave.

Eridan finally found his happiness, his soul, his heart. He finally had found something other than alcohol and fake love to heal his harsh wounds. He finally found someone that could reciprocate the same love he had put on them, the same affection. He was so fucking happy that he found found a lovely boy like Sollux to be his. So _fucking_ lucky. He had found the key to his locked up cage and he wasn't going to lose it. Not now, not ever.

The soft breathing of the boy below Eridan made him tear up. He was fucking happy. So fucking full of love. Eridan had hoped that Sollux knew what he was doing to his life. He hoped Sollux had realized what impact he had on the older man. The joyful tears streamed down his face, his heart beating for his lover. He was happy.

What Eridan was most happy about, though, was the fact that he was a no longer _The Boy That Cried_.


	7. Dave x Male!Reader: Velvet Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some really shitty and really bad fanfic shit

(Y/N) sat on the couch reading a exhilarating book. ((Probably Fanfiction.. Just Sayin'...)) It was nearly 7:00 pm, for where the sun and darkness meets. Dave should be home by now, (Y/N) thought, as he closed the book he was reading.

Dave Strider was your boyfriend. He was a DJ at a popular nightclub, mostly for mixing up tapes, and playing 'sick' beats. He didn't tell you much about himself or what he did. Dave was a cool, popular person, he was so popular, even Miley Cyrus wanted to get in his pants, it was madness. (Y/N) knew about his 'normal' things like, his cool poker face, guarded by sarcastic speech and irony.

(Y/N) always wondered if his boyfriend ever cheated on him. It was something he had always wondered, ever since Dave had told him he was a DJ at a club. It also didn't help with the rumors that were spread during school.

It was said that Dave liked to have 6 other girls around when he's already committed to a relationship. God, now (Y/N) Had wished he hadn't heard the shit rumors. Dave never denied, nor did he ever agreed to the rumors. He just brushed them off as if they were just a speck of dust.

(Y/N) ruffled his (H/C) hair. He turned his head to face a window, the sight boring as before. He walked up and looked out. It was a frigid October night, leaves and pumpkins littered the neighborhood.

(Y/N) was wearing a comfy sweater, (F/C) & hand-made, accompanied by warm pj pants and slippers. (Y/N) heard a sound, knowingly, he understood that it was his phone. He walked over to the counter and picked up his phone, which was still a flip phone, even though it was scarcely the 21st century. It was from the one and only, Dave. 'Hey, I'm going to come home late tonight.' It read.

(Y/N) sighed. That was the 30th time Dave had texted him that one sentence. 'Alright. Have fun. :)' (Y/N) typed. He sent the message then set his phone back down. It was the same conversation over and over. He was fucking tired of the same old convo.

Wait.. maybe Dave was just making an excuse to have shameless intercourse with another woman? What if he had a baby with another woman other than him?! Lord!

Dave was only fucking 19! He cupped his hands over his face, trying to hold back tears. Him and Dave had been dating for 4 years now, and they only kissed 23 times. ( (Y/N) liked to keep track of things and stuff.)

Dave missed all the anniversaries. All the special events. Dave always, I mean always forgets about (Y/N)'s birthday. (Y/N) looked down at his feet. A tear came rolling out his (E/C) eyes. He dropped to his knees and sobbed very disgustingly.

What if Dave was cheating on him? What if Dave didn't love him? What if Dave leaves him? What if Dave was playing with his aching heart?

So many thoughts and questions swirled in his mind. His phone ringed-- another text. (Y/N) stood up shakily; looking at the phone. 'Sorry, about not being home much, anymore.'

(Y/N) teared up, his vision blurred by the water droplets forming in his eyes. 'It's okay.' He typed. 'I love you.' Dave quickly typed.

(Y/N) covered his mouth with his hand once again. It was just a text message, how the hell could he have known if it was true of not? He cried harder. 'I love you too.' (Y/N) typed, slowly.

He turned off his phone and ran to his room, slipping from time to time because of the over cleaned floor. He laid on the bed motionless. Crying. Moping. Mourning. Drowning in his sorrow. He eventually, though, fell asleep from crying; like every single day of the week.

~~In Dream~~

((Admin Gon Jump In Here. This Is How They Met. Not Like A Fanfiction That Y'all Read And Dreamt About. Arighty?))

(Y/N) walked down the hall, trying to get through all the teens, chattering and talking. "Excuse me.." He said, pushing some people away. He eventually got to his locker, all rusted and dull. He opened the crummy locker and switched his books.

He pulled out a Trigonometry (( Fuck, If I Know. )) book, & a note-book, filled with many math problems and ugly doodles. He silently close the locker and walked to next period.

(Y/N) looked around for his class, he counted the numbers down, sometimes glancing down to the schedule to check if he was correct. He bumped into a boy, knocking him back onto the floor. "Wh-" The teen said, his voice low, with a hint of a Texan accent laced through.

Before he could fix anything, his mind automatically flustered, his mouth jumbled. "I-I'm so sorry!" (Y/N) cried. Jesus! Why did he have to be so dumb to bump into another human?! He scattered to pick up all his books.

The boy put his arm out and pulled (Y/N) up. "T-thank you.." (Y/N) said. He looked at the boy. In that exact moment, his jaw literally dropped.

It was the most popular kid in the whole entire school. The Ultimate Prince of the school, left with the title after his brother, Dirk had graduated. DJ master. Master Prankster out of all Pranksters. (He got that from John. :B) No one stood up to him. (Except for his friends and his bro.) Not even the teachers. It was Dave Fucking Strider.

His black shades covering his un-seeable eyes, the pigment of his eyes possibly unknown. A poker face was placed on his face, his almost platinum blonde hair, ever so styled, styled here and styled there. Dave glanced at him then walked away. (Y/N) at first hesitated as Dave swiftly slid away from him. Then, he snapped out of the trance, (Y/N) scurried to class, almost late.

\--Time Skip--

Lunch time rolled around, the time slow as hell in (Y/N)'s mind. (Y/N) didn't know where to sit, since he was the new kid and all. He went over and sat at the so called 'nerds' table. All of the 'nerds' were enjoying a thick ass book as the munched onto their slop. The didn't even notice him sit down, because they were so caught up in their exciting books. He looked around. He saw Dave sitting by John, Rose, Jade and Karkat.

Dave was wearing his famous smirk, while John had his jolly goofy smile. Rose was enjoying a book, thick just like the nerds at (Y/N)'s table, meanwhile Jade was talking about God knows what; and then there's Karkat. (( I Just Love The Stories Who Introduces Karkat With 'And There's Karkat.' xD)) Karkat was stuffing his face with the slimy orange chicken.

(Y/N) smiled at the group. It seemed to lively compared to most of the groups he had seen. All of the other groups that he had experienced were mostly boring, always talking about the same old things. It was nice to learn something new every single day.

Dave turned his head and looked dead straight into (Y/N)'s eyes. _Oh, fuck._ (Y/N) quickly turned away and looked down at his food; (Y/N) felt his face getting all red. He glanced to the side, looking at the table, Dave had turned around and started talking.

(Y/N) sighed. He wanted Dave to continue to stare at him, giving him a spike of pride. He wanted to seem attractive to Dave. He ate his lunch, dumped the tray and walked out. He went to his locker, got all the shit he needed, and closed the damned door.

He turned around and saw Dave standing right in front of him. (Y/N) backed up to the lockers, his heart beating rapidly. Dave glared down at him, terrorizing the younger boy. The facial features sexy as hell, strong jaw, beautiful nose, lips, fair complexion. God, he's _hot_. Dave stood a step closer. "Hey... (Y/N).. Right?" Lord! Hallelujah! Even his voice was sexy! Praise the goddamn lord! Fuck! 

(Y/N) nodded, solemnly, melting along with the seconds. Dave took another step closer. "U-Uh... Why are you getting so close..?" (Y/N) asked, shaking, scared of embarrassing himself in anyway. Dave leaned down and looked at (Y/N) straight in the eyes once again. (Y/N) got to look a little bit into Dave's shades, seeing the shape of the eye, but not the color. Dave leaned in a gave a small peck on the lips; one second, then unlatch.

The peck, made (Y/N) blush, furiously, was fast. (Y/N) looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact. Dave raise (Y/N)'s head up with his pointer finger. "Look at me." He instructed. (Y/N) looked at Dave, shyly, his hands clamming up.

He gulped, scared of what would happen next, even though he knew what was going to happen next. Dave pulled (Y/N) into a more passionate kiss. Dave's tongue licked around for an entrance, wanting more.

(Y/N) tipped his head over a bit, opening his mouth ever so slightly, letting in the blonde kid's tongue. Was this what they called a French kiss or something else? (Y/N) really didn't care. He was sloppily making out with one of the most popular kids in the school, what else would he be thinking about?

Dave bit (Y/N) lips, causing him to moan a hearty moan. Dave took the books from (Y/N)'s arms, and rudely threw them down. Dave pushed (Y/N) on the locker, harder, he slammed one hand right by (Y/N)'s head, landing on the locker behind (Y/N), the other hand going to the smaller boy's hips.

(Y/N) pursed his lips, mortified. He was violated from his personal space and now he's being forced into making out with a blonde guy! What's next? Rape?! Unconscious sex? Fuck! Wait.. that means he gets to make more love with Dave Fucking Strider! Yes! (Y/N) agreed to rape or even bondage! 

(Y/N) slowly looked up at Dave. Dave had a smoky smirk on this face, smug looking. Dave started to suck on (Y/N)'s neck, earning lusty moans from the younger boy. The lunch bell rung. Fuck. (Y/N) thought. He pushed Dave away, grabbed his books from the floor and ran to next hour. Dave was left there. Looking at (Y/N)'s fine ass as he ran. ((Hhhuuuuurrrr *v*))

~~End Of Dream~~

"Hngg... So bright..." (Y/N) groaned, covering his eyes from the flashing light. He remembered what happened last night. He literally jumped out of bed, opening his door eagerly, running to Dave's room. He opened the door slightly. Dave was sound asleep. It has been a long time since (Y/N) had seen his boyfriend's eyes without those damned shades.

Suddenly (Y/N) got a devious idea that might actually get him killed. He tiptoed into the blonde boy's room. Dave's room was messy as hell, but he made through all the broken discs and shirts and a shit load of boxers. He grabbed Dave's shades, and quickly ran out. He closed the door as softly as possible. He went and hid Dave's shades.

He hid them in the closet by his bed; where he also hid the emergency apple juice & Doritos just in case they ran out and Dave would insist on a heated shitting spree if they ran out. Like I said during the beginning, (Y/N) was very prepared.

~~5 Hours Later~~

Dave felt a unusual feeling rushing over his body. He and his brother had this thing called, Strider Stranger. It was just some weird thing that he's get when something was horribly wrong. Like Michael Jackson's death. ((OMG. Did I Just Do That? I Didn't Know. PLS DONT SUE ME)) Dave felt that shit deep down in his stomach, or maybe it was just that Mexican burrito that he had last night. Either way, both was a horrible thing. He opened his eyes and looked on his table.

He reached out and searched for his shades. When he found none, he mentally freaked out. He quickly put pants on and ran out of his room. He saw (Y/N) reading a book. He closed his eyes. "(Y/N). Where the hell are my sun glasses." Dave asked, sounding strict as possible.

"I don't know." (Y/N) said, trying to sound as innocent as fuck. "Fuck you. Give them back." Dave said, holding out his arm, waiting for the drop of the glasses. "I said give them back." He demanded. 

(Y/N) grabbed Dave's hand that was pointed to him and threw him on the couch. (Y/N) climbed onto the body that was thrown onto the scarlet red couch. "You have to show me your eyes first." (Y/N) hissed, wrapping his arms around the Texan boy. "Um. No."

"Then, I guess, you'll never get your glasses back, love."

Dave sighed. He didn't like people pushing on this topic. He hated it. Even if it was his lover, he didn't like that shit. "Like I said. No."

"Why? Daveeeeee, we've been dating for 4 years. Don't you think I'm at least a bit trustable?"

"Dude. My eyes are different from everyone and you're going to fucking laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

(Y/N) pouted. "Dave please.."

"No."

"Fine then." (Y/N) grabbed a red silk ribbon out of fucking nowhere and wrapped it around Dave's arms. "Wha-" ((You Bipolar Little Bitch. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ))

(Y/N) put his finger up to Dave's mouth silencing the words that were meant to slip through his lips. "If you're not going to show me, I'll force it on you." (Y/N) said, sounding very yandere, probably learning from Dirk. After all, Dave always sent (Y/N) to Dirk when he had business trips, and that was a lot, so, (Y/N) learned all the things 'sugoi' and 'kawaii' from Dirk. 

(Y/N) kissed Dave on the lips, sloppily. (Y/N) tongue begged for an entrance, wanting to enjoy the bliss of Dave's tongue. Dave loved the way (Y/N) was taking control, the way the path was leaded. Dave opened slightly for his lover.

Their tongues furiously battled. But of course, Dave won; he always did. Dave explored all the places in (Y/N)'s mouth, like one of those pirates. ((Davesprite Was Probably Dave's Parrot. Just Sayin'.)) Dave pulled away, a lingering string of saliva between the two. (Y/N) panted like a kid who just sprinted a whole mile. ((Shits Hard, Man.)) Dave smirked. "You know you'll never see the color of my eyes, right?"

"We'll see about that."

Since Dave was already shirtless, (Y/N)'s hand trailed down Dave's torso and down to his pants. (Y/N) adored the toned body that Dave owned, the muscles turning him on right on the point. Dave knew this very well, for that reason, he always walked around shirtless when he was at home, just to tease the boy even more.

(Y/N) vigorously pulled down Dave's pants. Dave's member poked (Y/N), with fierce. "Oh, dear." (Y/N) said, teasingly. (Y/N) slid down and got on his knees. He grabbed Dave's member and have it a good thrust. He tucked his hair back to his ear, (Y/N) seriously needed a fucking haircut, but he said he didn't need it, but he actually really really does. (Y/N) took a few deep breaths before sucking on Dave's member.

(Y/N) wrapped his wet mouth over Dave's tip, hollowing his mouth. He bobbed up and down, taking his time. He took in the dick nice and deep into his throat, listening to the deep, lusty moans of his lover. He teased the blonde by kitty licking, and just doing random things. His tongue licking the pre-cum off Dave's tip.

(Y/N) bobbed his head faster, getting more low moans out of Dave. The wetness of the mouth made Dave crave more than just the mouth. (Y/N) enjoyed teasing the boy, since Dave was manly and all, and (Y/N) didn't get to see Dave get squirmy all that often.

Dave eventually spurt the pure white semen into (Y/N)'s mouth, getting some on (Y/N)'s face. He just licked all of it off as if it was something normal. (Y/N) pulled down his own pants, getting on top of Dave, taking short breaths to get ready. He had already prepared himself for this moment, so all he had to do now was place the plan into action. 

(Y/N) position his body on top of Dave's member. (Y/N) lowered his body. "Hnngg.." The tip went in, slowly, burning the rim. Dave gave a hard thrust. (Y/N) screamed with pain, not expecting the sudden thrust. "Fuck. (Y/N) you're so fucking tight.." (Y/N) was tight, since he had never had intercourse, considering he had fumbled with some toys, but they didn't make (Y/N) feel better by fucking himself with a plastic dick.

"S-shut.. Up.."

(Y/N) moaned. Dave pushed in deeper, getting more of what he wanted. Dave let out a husky moan. He hadn't had sex in like what? 4 years? He had vowed to himself to not have dangerous sex with anyone other than (Y/N). It was hard for the first 2 years, but soon Dave got too busy for sex. He hated cheating against (Y/N), but sometimes, he just let the girls kiss him.

That was the farthest he would go. He despised himself for that, but that was that made him popular. Get the bitches, then get the popularity. It's common sense. "O-o-open.. guh! y-your fucking e-eyes." (Y/N) moaned louder, trying to persuade to Dave open his eyes. "Fuck no."

Dave thrusts got faster and stronger every single second, making (Y/N) yell in pleasure. He twisted, sometimes pushed in too deep for the young boy, surprising (Y/N) every single time. Dave adored to moans, the groans and the absolute lovely swear words from (Y/N).

(Y/N) never swore, and when he did, Dave found it fucking sexy as fucking hell. (Y/N) scratched Dave's torso, moaning louder and louder, gasping for air, the pleasure growing in number. (Y/N) helped by bouncing up and down on Dave's length, making it more pleasurable.

The flesh contact made (Y/N) shiver with giddiness. The pleasure rang whenever Dave hit that spot where (Y/N) felt the best. It made (Y/N) melt on Dave feeling as if his dick would just melt along. He bounced up and down, more force applied.

"Oh, god.." Dave groaned, his manhood being covered by the muscles located in (Y/N)'s sweet sweet ass. The tightness making it incredibly hard to last very long. Dave usually took the virginity of girls, but when it came to boys, he loved to way the ass felt. It was vividly different from a vagina, but slightly the same. 

(Y/N) felt a pleasurable feeling balled up in his stomach. He pressed on his stomach, trying to hold back from spilling his seed. This was way better than those plastic dicks that he had used so many times. It much much more realistic, more ecstasy placed on his poor hole. (Y/N) felt like he could become a bird and the bees craver for life if he could. 

It was so big, it made his body shiver in pleasure. "D-Dave.." (Y/N) came, his dick spurting the white cum all over like a confetti popper. ((Or Whatever The Hell Y'all Calls Dat Shit.))

Dave opened his eyes, looking at his lover. Dave's eyes were falu red eyes, with a glint of irony. ((Red Is The Color Of Blood.. Blood Has Iron In It..HEHE #ICANTSTOP #IWONTSTOP)) (Y/N) stared deep into Dave's eyes, as Dave kept on thrusting, trying to reach his climax. (Y/N) bounced along as Dave continued to ride the long cock below him. Dave moaned, loudly as he spurt, overfilling the small hole of (Y/N). "Dave... Your eyes.."

Dave sighed. He covered his face, with his lanky arm with a bit of muscle. "Yeah. I know. They're hideous."

"No.. They're very beautiful.." (Y/N) said, in a low tone, hugging his boyfriend. He untied the boy. Dave kept silent for a couple of seconds. He hoisted himself up and looked dead into (Y/N)'s (E/C) eyes, just like the way they first met. "You're lying."

(Y/N) chucked. He cupped onto Dave's cheeks, soft, yet forming to be a firm place. "Nope. It's the truth. Promise." (Y/N) smiled that wonderful smile, for which Dave had fallen into. Dave loved (Y/N)'s smiles, it was just so pure and..  _amazing._

Dave had decided the day that the had met the teen that, (Y/N) wasn't actually human. (Y/N) must have been a fucking angel from heaven for all he knew, and Dave wanted a piece of that angel's heart for himself. 

"You have wonderful, beautiful eyes." The angel cooed, now shifting his hands over to Dave's ears, cupping them as well. 

(Y/N) leaned in to kiss his lover, only getting a tackle, falling on the cold floor, instantly freezing his back. This was what he get for dating a ex-football player. "God to the fuck!" (Y/N) exclaimed, feeling his back muscles failing his lifeless body. "Heh. Same to you, sweet-cheeks." Dave chucked, kissing (Y/N), ruffling (Y/N)'s (H/C) soft hair, a smirk forming.

"What are you talking about? Mine are the most common." (Y/N) mumbled. digging his head into Dave's mess of blonde hair, the smell reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, just like a rebel. "Pft. Love you still." Dave smiled, this time meaning it. "I love you, too. David Elizabeth Strider, and your  _velvet eyes_." ((PFTTTT))


End file.
